Sunshine In The Rain
by ShadesofDeath
Summary: Deidara has a few 'problems', can Dr. Akasuna fix them, or will they destroy them both. AU warning:Dark, Childabuse, rape, drug abuse, suicide, maybe gore later on IDK characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

**ok this is just another DeixSaso I had in mind and wanted to write, just so you know along the way there may be somethings that some read's may not like, DONT HATE ME! and I dont know if I will go into detail, but it's just a warning. and inn case you cant tell Sasori is about 25 and a shrink. hehe I cant wait till I get more up, but like my other one, it will take a while, so R&R and enjoy!**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

'_What is that infernal beeping?' _muddy eye's fluttered open to a unfamiliar white room. A pain ran through his chest, '_holy crap!' _He tried to move a hand, but was trapped. He glanced down and all the pain washed away. Golden locks were spread out on the bed. A beautiful pale feminine face covered with arms, back rising and falling with each gentle breath. Sasori smiled and brushed the golden locks. The blonde stirred. The door creaked open, and a nurse walked in,

"Ah Mr. Akasuna, good to see…" She was cut off when Sasori "shh" her. He glanced down at the blonde, and stroked the blonde hair. She smiled.

"You know, he hasn't left your side since you arrived, they had to drag him from the operating room." She chuckled, as she stuck the needle in his arm and drew blood.

"How long have I been out?"

"Oh about three days…"

"Has he eaten anything?"

"We made him eat something yesterday." She looked at the blood and walked out, Sasori brushed his hair again,

"Sunshine, wake up sunshine." Blue eye's fluttered open at the sound of his nickname.

"Sasori Danna…hummm… Danna…" His eye's caught the ones of said red head, "Danna your awake un!" Deidara threw his arms around the bigger man. Sasori clamped his arms around the blondes smaller frame. He pulled the blonde away, and stared into his eye's, he leaned up, captured his lips. Sasori moved to his ear

"You know, the whole time I was unconscious, it was you I was dreaming about." It sent shivers down his spine, "Go get something to eat sunshine." Deidara pulled away and smiled the brightest smile,

"Do you want anything un?" Sasori shook his head, and sent the blonde on his way. Sasori smiled as his lover walked away, then it faded as everything flashed back to his mind. A mouth ago, he never would have thought he would fall in love with a beautiful blonde, then wind up in the hospital because of his crazy father.

"Dr. Akasuna, we have another one coming in, he's new, the school suggested it." The red head turned to the woman,

"Do you have his school files?" The lady at the desk handed him the papers. He flipped the file open, and read,

'_Deidara Iwaga, age 17, loves art, and bombs, school record: blowing up the school, detentions about every week. Mouths off to teachers and students, and disobeys authority.' _Sasori sighed, '_this is going to be a fun one…' _

"When is his appointment?"

"He's the last one, and every Tuesday and Thursday."

"Ok, well see you next week." Sasori waved to the woman that walked out of his office. A blonde girl was the last one in the office.

"Deidara…" The blonde glanced up, reviling a beautiful azure eye. Sasori's breath caught in his throat at the beauty. The blonde stood wearily, and walked into the room. Sasori blinked, she couldn't be the one.

"Make yourself comfortable." The blonde sat in chair, and pulled her legs up to chest, and rested her chin on them.

"Now, Deidara, they say you blow up the school, why do you do it?" Deidara said nothing, trained her eye's on the floor.

"Deidara, I know there's something bothering you, why don't you talk to me, I can help." Nothing. Sasori fixed the glasses on his nose, and walked over to the blonde. He walked around the chair,

"The way you sit, your scared, like you are protecting yourself. The way you stiffen when I come near you, I can tell you don't like people, or don't trust them." He stopped in front of the blonde, and kneeled down. He hand caressed her chin, pulling her eye's to look in to Sasori's. "The way your eye's stay down cast, your uncomfortable…" Images flashed in front of Deidara's vision, images that no one should have to see. Deidara flinched away from the red head,

"No…please don't un." Sasori pulled his hand away,

"Deidara, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help you." He stood and walked away from the blonde. "Come on talk to me, it's better to let things out than keep them locked up…you need to find your sunshine in the rain…" Deidara cut him off,

"I hate that word un." her voice was so soft Sasori could barely hear it,

"You hate what word?" Deidara's eye's stayed down cast.

"Sunshine un. There's no way I can find anything like that, everything in this world is nothing but darkness un." Sasori blinked _'This kid, what could have made her hate everything so much?'_

"Can I go now un?"

"No, you still have thirty minutes left." Deidara shot a death glare at the red head,

"Let me go, or I will blow up your car un!" Sasori smiled, _'oh so you want to play that way…'_

"I don't think so sunshine, your staying, even if I have to tie you up."

"Don't call me that un!" Sasori snickered,

"What's wrong sunshine?" Deidara jumped off the couch, clenching her fist to her side,

"I said don't call me that un!"

"Still want to think you don't have a problem?" The anger in Deidara's face fell, then she plopped back on the couch.

"Life's a bitch un. That's all."

"I have ways of making you talk…"

"I would like to see you try un."

Ten minutes later

Deidara was tied up on the couch,

"Now talk."

"No un!" Sasori rolled his muddy eye's,

"Come on, I want to help." He walked over to the blonde, and kneeled down, Deidara flinched away. All Deidara noticed was the close contact, and the ropes binding her. Tears rolled down her cheeks,

"No…No don't, please don't un!" Deidara screamed, and started kicking, Sasori dodged the kicks,

"Deidara…Deidara, calm down, Deidara! DEIDARA!" Deidara stopped moving, and stared at the red head, tears drenching her face. "I don't want to hurt you, now let me untie you." He put both hands up in front of him, showing the blonde, then took a small step, never losing eye contact. _'Note to self never tie Deidara up.' _He pulled the rope off the blondes arms and legs.

"Please Deidara talk to me, you have me on my knee's pegging, please anything sunshine." Sasori smiled, when an angry look crossed the blondes face at her new nickname. "What are your hobbies besides blowing thing ups?"

"I like art un." A twinkle lit her eye when it came up, "I love making clay figures, then blowing them up, because art is fleeting un." Sasori's eye twitched,

"Um, Deidara, art is eternal."

"No it's not un!"

"Yes it is."

"No…"

"Enough! I'm supposed to find out what is bothering you, and I'm just making it worse." Sasori scratched his head,

"So how's school, what are your friends like, teacher?"

"School sucks, My friends are whatever, skipping class, starting fights, doing drugs, the teachers annoy the hell out of me un." _'ah note to self: talking about things she like loosened her up to talk about other things_.'

"Ok that's a start, what about at home?" Silence. "Deidara. Come on, we were doing so good."

"You know I don't like you treating my like I'm weak un. And I don't like you treating me like there's something wrong with me un!"

"Deidara, I never said there was…"

"Just shut up, just shut up un!" tears were forming again,

"Sunshine…" a buzzer went off, signaling Deidara's time was up.

"Good bye…"Deidara said in a monotone voice, and headed towards the door.

"See you in two days sunshine." Deidara winced at the name and stopped at the door,

"Just so you know Mr. Akasuna, I am a boy un." and Deidara left the room.

Sasori smiled to himself, _'so I guess that make's me gay.'_

**ohhhhhh...Sasori you pervert! hehe well tell me what you think, and you will see why I named it what I did at the end of the story bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to let ya'll know, I don't feel right about what happens to Deidara, so that's probably why it aint to good, just keep that in mind, it hurts me to be mean to Deidei TT**

"He was all like, I don't want to hurt ya I just want to help un. It was so annoying un." Deidara stated, glancing at the empty beer bottles in front of him, as he took another drag of the joint and passed it Hidan.

"Man that fucking sucks." The silver haired man pass it on to Pein, who said nothing. They were so far gone from sane, the smell of the school dumpster no longer fazed them.

"I know…" Deidara couldn't finish his sentence, he heard the bell ring. He wobbled to his feet and stumbled to the door.

"See ya later un." He made a drop in the bathroom. It was about time anyways. He didn't want to be in class and have a break down. He pulled the bottle out of his pants and popped the lid, shaking from the excitement of not having to deal. He threw back about four pills and screwed the lid on. Then headed to the only class he went to willingly, art.

'_What is that mans problem un? Why dose he care so much? It's not like no one ever did before un. True the only reason he listens is because someone is paying him un.' _Deidara stumbled into the room, not even knowing he was really walking.

'_I wonder if he gives everyone a stupid nickname, 'sunshine' psst please un.' _He stumbled to his seat in the back, nearly falling over nothing. _'well, he's not going to get anything out of me, I can handle my own problems un.' _A picture of Mr. Akasuna smiling crossed his mind, _'he dose have a great smile, and that red locks, looks like it would feel like silk…wait un! What am I thinking un? Oh it's just the beer and joints talking un…' _

"Oh Sunshine." Sasori chuckled, sticking his head out the door. Deidara gave him a death glare,

"There is really no reason of me coming here un, you will never get anything out of me un."

"I can try." Deidara sighed and walked in the room. He took a seat on the couch, same form as last time. Sasori tilted his head,

"Deidara, why is one of your sleeve's pulled up, and the other one is not?" Deidara shrugged,

"Half of me is cold and the other isn't un." Sasori raised an eyebrow, and approached the blonde, and grabbed his arm,

"Ow, stop, let go un. Your hurting me!" Deidara shouted. Sasori pulled up the black and orange stripped sleeve. Bruises, cuts, and scabs cover his arm. He pulled the sleeve up higher, they extended way past his arm.

"Take your shirt off."

"What!?" Deidara yanked his arm away.

"I said 'take your shirt off.'"

"No un!" Sasori pinned Deidara to the couch,

"Damn it Deidara! If someone is hurting you, I need to know so I can stop it!" Deidara glared back at him.

"No one is hurting me, I fell un."

"Your lying through your teeth. Now tell me what happened!" Deidara trained his eye's on the floor.

"Let it go, no one cares and no one ever will un." Deidara whispered. Sasori mouth fell open with shock,

"What do you mean?" Deidara shook his head, Sasori pulled Deidara's chin to face him,

"please…talk to me. Anything I don't care." Tear's rolled down the blondes face. He was close to losing it, he didn't know why, but the feeling of needing to talk to Mr. Akasuna was stronger than anything ever before.

"Mom…she died…when I was five…Dad…he was…never the same after that un…" Deidara buried his tear streaked face in his hands. Sasori wrapped his arms around the crying blonde. The warmth of Sasori's arms put the blonde at ease. He relaxed in his arms, the first time he had felt safe in… well… ever. He finally stopped crying, and his breathing was returning to normal,

"Do you feel better sunshine?"

"I hate that name un." His voice was muffled.

"But do you feel better getting something off your chest?" Deidara was silent for a moment,

"A little…" Sasori rubbed his hand over the blondes back, gaining a wince and a moan from him.

"Deidara, can I see your back?" Deidara shook his head in the red heads chest. Sasori rubbed the blonde hair, then his hand traveled down to his shirt hem. He yanked it off the blonde. Deidara said nothing, Sasori gasped at the site of the blondes body. Like his arm, bruises, cuts and scabs covered his body. His hand reached out and traced a scar that ran from his nipple to his belly button. The sensation sent shivers down his spine, and made his heart race.

That's the gentlest anyone has been with him in a while. He didn't want the sensation to end, but Sasori pulled away. Rage boiled under Sasori's skin, the thought of someone hurting Deidara like that made him ready to kill. He paced the room, hand under chin,

"Who did this to you?"

"what un?" Deidara tugged his shirt back on.

"Who did this to, I need to know so I can help sunshine."

"I don't like that name un."

"Deidara…" the timer went off

"See you next week Dr. Akasuna un." Deidara chirped, glade to have dodged that bullet, and left.

Sasori plopped in the chair, and put his head in his hands, the thought made him want to scream. He yanked at his hair.

"Deidara…please I don't want to see you suffer anymore."

Deidara walked into the door to the little shack he lived in. He shut the door quietly behind him. He glanced down at the empty beer can on the floor,

'_Great he's been drinking again un…' _He heard no noise, and walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Everything was going great, he had yet to wake his father. That wasn't long lived, trying to be careful with everything else, he managed to not see the can on the floor. He tripped over it, sending the can into the table leg, making more noise then he wanted.

"DEIDARA!" The voice roared from the living room. He didn't have enough time to run. He father stormed in, picked him up but the collar of his shirt, "Where the hell have you been!? I have somebody waiting upstairs for you, and if you don't get up there right now, I will kill you." Deidara could smell the beer on his breath,

"I wish you would kill me un." Deidara stated, His father threw him into the cabinets. Deidara gasped as the pain ran through his back, Hokoja, his father, picked him up by his hair, and held a knife to his throat,

"The only reason I keep you alive is because you do good work, now get you ass up there and do what your supposed to whore." just to make a point, he sliced into Deidara's neck, leaving a small trail of blood, before his picked him up and threw him into the room where most of his business was done. He landed on the floor with a sickly thud. He scrambled to his feet, and ran to the door,

"Please don't do this un!" He saw his fathers evil smile from the little crack in the door before he shut it.

"You are no father of mine un!" Deidara screamed, and banged on the door, it did no good. Tears rolled down his face, as a pair of hands grabbed him. Deidara didn't want to see the man, it didn't matter to him, they all were the same, ugly, smell, and pigs.

"Don't be like that…" The man chuckled, and threw Deidara on the bed, His pants were off in a few minutes. Deidara screwed his eye's shut, he knew what was coming next. The man thrust into him, Deidara screamed out in pain, more tears rolling freely. "It's a good thing you look so cute, I will go easy on you." Deidara flailed his arms, almost hitting him, only to have a punch in the face.

Deidara woke to find the man putting his clothes back on, he waited till he left to move. Deidara forced himself up, fighting the pain that ran through every inch of his body. Blood and semen ran down his legs, which gave out once he put weight on them. He found himself having to crawl to the bathroom. Out of breath he turned the water on and waited for the tube to fill. He pulled himself into the tube, groaning as a pain shot through his back. He let the water sooth his muscles.

He scrubbed himself ten times over, but still couldn't rid himself of the gross feeling. He sighed and slipped out of the tub, wrapping a towel around him.

'_at least the black eye is hidden behind my hair un.' _he thought as he looked in the mirror. The mirror disappeared as he opened the cabinet, and pulled out a bottle. _'Damn, I only have a few left.' _He threw back four and headed back to his room. He laid down, and covered up with the thin blanket he was given. It did help against the cold air of night that came in from few holes in the wall. He shivered as the cold air hit his cold and slightly wet body.

He cried into the sheet, why did this always have to happen, maybe he should just tell Dr. Akasuna about his father, and end it all. He knew that wouldn't work, his father wouldn't let him go that easily. His father knew he was going to a shrink, and strictly told him if he said anything, Deidara would never see the day break again. Maybe it would be easier if he just died.

"_NO!" _a voice roared in his head, Deidara closed his eye's and Dr. Akasuna appeared. Deidara sighed, a small smile on his face. A hand brushed his hair,

"_Don't do it sunshine…you deserve to live, just…please…don't" _At that point he didn't care if it was the pills he popped or if he really wanted it, but Dr. Akasuna stayed with him all night.

**Ok yes it was sucky, but I had to put it in there, it also took me two time to write this, I had to erase what I had and start over so…yeah…R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here's chapie 3, and just so you know, I envy you people who can take so many chapters for the characters to fall in love with each other, I can never seem to do that. Sigh. enjoy **

"Come one Dei hurry up you little fucker!" Hidan yelled, running up to the school. Deidara and Pein sighed,

"Where dose he get all that energy?" Pein asked. He glanced down at Deidara, "Hey squirt, are you ok, you haven't said anything?" Deidara faked a smile,

"I'm fine Pein un." A blue haired woman ran up to them,

"Hey guys!" The smiled and waved at her, "Are we still on for tonight?" Pein nodded, and glanced at the blonde,

"You coming, there's gonna be beer, pot, and just about any other substance you can get high on?" Deidara nodded, a night away from his father was what he needed, besides, he had nothing better to do, he only 'worked' during the week. Deidara split away from the group,

"Where are you going Dei-chan?" Konan called after him,

"I need to find money bags. Un." They all knew what that meant. Deidara needed more meds. Deidara walked around the back of the school to find a man hiding behind the dumpster, counting his money.

"Kakuzu, can you hook me up un?" Said man turned around,

"How much do you have?" Deidara pulled out a handful of bills he had managed to jack from someone. Kakuzu dug through his pocket and pulled out a bag with about twenty pills in it. They exchanged the goods, and Deidara went on his way. Deidara walked to first hour, and took his seat next to Konan.

"Did you get what you wanted?" Deidara nodded and pulled the pills out enough for her to see. Classes were boring as usual. Deidara sighed as class was let out. Deidara popped in his combination and flung the locker open. He grabbed the next book he needed, and walked away. Next class was the most boring of all, he knew no one in that class.

Half way through the class it hit him. Violent tremors shook his body. He knew what this was, he just had to hold out till the end of class. The tremors only got worse as the seconds ticked by.

"Deidara are you ok?" he couldn't take it no more,

"N-no…I think I-I'm going to be sick un."

"Then please go to the bathroom." Deidara hastily got up and walked out of the room, body still shaking. The bathroom was just around the corner, but seemed like a mile to him. In the back of the bathroom, there was a little cubby hole. Deidara slid down the wall, legs giving out on him. He pulled the bag of pills out of his pocket, dry swallowing four pills. He leaned his head against wall, and waited for the tremors to subside. Minutes passed, as the trembling slowed. He sighed, _'Time to go back to class un.' _

Konan and Deidara waited outside the school. Pein, Hidan, Itachi were supposed to meet them outside for their night of 'fun.' Pein came into their view,

"Itachi is bringing Hidan, they told us to go on ahead." Pein pulled the keys out of his pocket, and unlocked the car. The blonde hopped in the back, Konan and Pein in the front.

It seemed like no time and they were at Pein's house. Deidara jumped out of the car and could already smell the beer and joints. He ran up to the house,

"Come on un!" He yelled back at the two still at the car.

"Some bodies ready to get stoned." Pein mumbled to the blue haired woman. She giggled. Deidara busted through the door when Pein unlocked it.

"I hope you don't get stoned before you to that shrink, you blab about everything when you get stoned." Just what Deidara needed, a picture of Dr. Akasuna formed in his head.

"Hey, Deidara, we were talking about it at lunch, where did you get that cut on your neck?" Konan asked. Deidara froze.

"Ummm…I fell down the stairs again, and there was a pair of scissors un…"

"Just like you Dei-chan, always so clumsy." Konan chuckled. Deidara sighed, they bought it.

"So where is all the beer and stuff, I am ready to get wasted un!" He shouted and plopped on the couch. Pein rolled his eye's, and went to get the stuff. He returned moments later with stuff in hand. He tossed Deidara a beer, who downed it. The door busted open

"HELLO LITTLE FUCKERS!!" Itachi rolled his eye's and pushed Hidan out of the way, grabbing a beer on his way to the chair. Hidan sighed and shut the door, "Hey guess what I found!" He pulled a dead rabbit out from behind his back.

"we had to stop on the way here for him to chase it because it mocked his god." Itachi stated. Konan's eye twitched,

"Get that out of here!" She screamed and threw a empty beer bottle at him. Pein rolled his eye's as Hidan and his girlfriend got into another one of their screaming fits. Deidara rolled his eye's, this was going to be a night of fun…

They were all pasted out, either on the couch or on top of each other. Hidan was laying on the floor, mumbling something about dead rabbits and his almighty god. Konan and Pein had finished a make out session right before they passed out. Itachi was the closest sober one, and Deidara was long past gone.

Deidara stood up and wobbled his way to the door.

"Where are ya go'n?" Itachi stared at the blonde.

"'m go'n t walk 'ome un."

"Do ya wan me t drive ya?"

"Na, that s'ok un." Itachi wasn't in the mood to fight, he nodded and let the blonde go. Konan woke when she heard the door slam shut,

"Who left?"

"Dei." She nodded and fell back asleep.

Deidara stumbled down the street, catching himself on what ever he could reach. He smirked at the thought of Dr. Akasuna seeing him like this. _'hehe, I could just see the look on his face un.' _He feel to the ground, he pulled himself up. Blood trickled down his cheek from a scrap, along with little cuts on his hand.

He came to a the last turn to his house. He just had to cross the street now. Right. Left. No one was come so he made his way across the road. Halfway across the road, the trees started spinning. Then everything went black.

A car roared down the road, and came to a stop at the stop sign. Headlights glowed around the corner, reflecting off a lump in the road. A guy stepped out of the car, and walked over to the lump. Blonde hair fell around the figure. The man turned it over to see a beautiful feminine face. The man smiled down at the blonde.

**Well tell me what you think! Your reviews always fuel my typing. **

**To learn more about child abuse go to pediatrics./od/childabuse/a/05prevntabuse.htm**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG this chapie was so fun to write, my parents had to drag me from the computer! So I hope you enjoy!**

A crystal blue eye opened, and glanced around the room.

'_this isn't my house un.' _Deidara set up, staring at his surroundings. He was sleeping on a couch, a little hallway behind him, leading to who knows where. There was a bright light coming from the room in front of him, a smell of coffee filled the air. Deidara decided to wait on the couch, wait to see if someone would come. Nothing. A few minutes later the blonde decided to get up and explore. He glanced under the blanket, yep he still had his clothes on, no one raped him.

He placed his feet on the floor, and stood. The room started spinning, he clutched his head. _'Darn hangover un!' _He stumbled into the kitchen. A red head sat at the table, coffee in hand, and reading a paper.

"Glad to see you are up ." Deidara stared at the red head, the voice was familiar. And how did he know Deidara was in the doorway, he made no sound. Did he have eye's in the back of his head?

"No I don't have eye's in the back of my head." Deidara's eye twitched. He must be psychic then.

"No, I'm not psychic." He took another sip of his coffee. Deidara's eye twitched more. "I saw you come in through the window, and the human mind is just easy to read, Deidara."

"How do you know my name un?!"

"I figured you would have figured it out by now sunshine." Sasori turned to face the blonde. Deidara froze, why oh why did it have to be Sasori, he would have took a rapist over him. Deidara blushed, and turned away.

"Thank you for letting me stay, I should get going now un." Sasori reached over and grabbed the blonde,

"Don't leave yet, they least I can do is feed you." Deidara yanked his arm away.

"I am not a dog, you cant feed me and expect me to talk Dr. Akasuna un."

" Please call me Sasori, we aren't in my office, and I don't expect you to talk, I just thought I would feed you before I take you home, you are skin and bones sunshine." Deidara's eye narrowed,

"I hate that name un." Sasori rolled his eye's. He pulled Deidara over to a chair and sat him down.

"What would you like to eat?" He opened the fridge.

"I'm not hungry un." Then the blondes stomach growled. Sasori smiled, pulled out some eggs, and bacon.

He set the food in front of the blonde, and set next to him. Deidara slurped the food down.

"Slow down, or you will choke on it sunshine." Deidara shot him a death glare, and continued eating. A hand reached over and lifted the blondes chin,

"What happen to your neck?" Deidara pulled away,

"I-I'm really clumsy, I fell and landed on a pair of scissors un."

"and what about your eye?" Sasori brushed the golden locks away from his face, his thumb lightly traced over the bruise. Deidara winced. Sasori sighed, his skin was so soft, he couldn't pull his hand away. He caressed the soft skin. Blue eye's drifted shut, as he leaned into the hand. He couldn't explain it, but he felt safe with him. He wasn't like the others, he made him feel like nothing bad was going to happen to him ever again.

_Ring! Ring! _

"Dang it." Deidara noticed the voice was close to his face. He felt the breath on his face. He opened his eye's to see Sasori pull away from him, the hand slipped from his cheek. Reality came back like a slap to the face.

"Hello…no, I cant talk right now…No! My girlfriend is not here, I don't have one…It's none of your business who is here!…stop calling me that!" He slammed the phone down. He returned later, and set a bottle in front of Deidara.

"Take this for your hang over." Deidara glanced up at the red head,

"You know about that un?"

"I could smell it on your breath last night, it was strong." Deidara's eye stayed down cast, "Why did you get drunk like that sunshine?"

"I hate that name un." A hand brushed his hair, that's when he noticed his hair was down. "I said I would never talk to you Dr. Akasuna yeah."

"Don't think of me as a shrink, thing of me as a friend." Deidara took the cap off the bottle and threw back some pills. Sasori sighed, and took the plate to the sink to wash it. Deidara glanced at the bottle,

"I know how many pills are in that bottle sunshine." Deidara glared back at the red head. "I know about that too."

"What do you stalk me un?! Do you know how many times I missed a homework assignment un? Do you know how many times I go to the bathroom at night? Do you keep tally of how many people come into my house and fuck me…" blue eye's widened when he realized what had slipped. The plate Sasori was drying slipped from his hand to the floor. He turned to face the blonde slowly.

"What?!"

"N-nothing un." Sasori kneeled in front of him,

"No Deidara talk to me…do people come and buy you, do they…gulp rape you?"

"N-no…I don't know what you are thinking un. I was just j-joking, to make my point un."

"Your lying."

_Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! _Sasori sighed. He walked to the door. He opened the door to find an old lady on the other side,

"Hello Scorpion!" She chimed. He tried to shut the door, but she stepped in anyways.

"I said to never call me that again!" Sasori growled. She spotted the blonde at the table,

"Scorpion, you lied to me, you do have a girlfriend!" She ran over to the blonde and hugged him, "What is your name sweetie, I always tell him it's time to settle down!" Deidara pulled away,

"I'm a guy un." She pulled away,

"Sasori, I didn't know you swung that way!" Sasori slapped a hand to his face,

"He's not my boyfriend, he just a friend! Now if you don't get out of my house I will call the cops on you."

"Sasori, that's no way to talk to your…"

"Grandma."

"grandma un. What did she ever do to you un?"

"That's it get out!" He grabbed the old lady and drug her out the door. He shut the door on her before she could run back in. His mind was racing, then he remembered what the blonde had said before they were interrupted.

"Crap un!" Sasori walked back into the room,

"What's wrong?" Deidara was looking through his pockets,

"Nothing un." Sasori smiled,

"Are you looking for these?" He held up a bag with pills in them.

"Give those back I need them un!"

"No, you don't, I don't think you take this many pills sunshine." He dangled the bag in front of him. Deidara tried to grab them only to have them pulled out of his reach. "I'm only doing this to help you." Deidara crossed his arms with a humph. "Deidara what did you mean by 'people come into my house and fuck me?" Deidara glanced away,

"I told you, I was just making a point un."

"Your lying! Now tell me what is going on!"

"I'm leaving un." Deidara went to the door. Sasori caught him out on the porch, grabbing his arm and spinning him around,

"Come on Deidara…talk to me." He yanked his arm from the red heads grip.

"Just leave me alone un. Cant you do that, I don't want your help, I am handling things on my own."

"Apparently your not if you have to do stuff like this!" He held up the bag of pills.

"The only reason you care is because someone pays you un! You don't really care, so just drop it!"

"I really do care what happens to you! You're just to stubborn to figure out that there are some people out there who care!" They were now at each others throats, Deidara descend the steps only to be stopped again,

"Wait…if you ever need something…anything, please come to me…please." Desperation was apparent in those muddy eye's. Deidara shot a death glare over his shoulder, then pulled away, running down the street. Sasori dropped to the steps and clutched his head. That didn't turn out ho he hoped it would.

"What's wrong Scorpion? You and your boyfriend get into a fight?" The old lady popped out from nowhere. A muddy eye twitched,

"Get out of here you old hag!"

**Ha! I just love Chiyo in this story, she's such a pain! Well R&R **

**To learn more about child abuse go to pediatrics./od/childabuse/a/05prevntabuse.htm**

**PS school starting and so is band camp, so I wont have much time to work,(not including homework) so i dont know when I'll be able to write, please dont kill me, I love you all and thank you all for all the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I like this chapie to, ok I love writing this story, I do get a few writers blocks, but it doesn't take long to get over it, enjoy**

Deidara ran down the street, blinded by tears. He eventually ducked into a alley, and slid down the wall. More tears fell over his eye's. Why did it hurt so much to have him find out? And why didn't he just tell Sasori everything then, end it all? He clutched his sides and fell over, he needed pills, drugs or anything. Anything that could take away his pain.

Minutes passed as he laid there, wallowing in his misery. He rose to his feet, and stumbled to his house. His feet were barley able to lift off ground, causing to stumble, along with his shaking so bad. Deidara didn't know how he did it, but he made it home. He fell in the door, and drug himself up the stairs.

Once in the bathroom, he shut the door, and pulled the bottle of pills out of the cabinet. He smiled down at the bottle, then downed five pills. He set down with his back to the door, and waited. The pills started working their magic, and all his pain melted away…

"DEIDARA!!" Deidara's eye lit up with fear.

"No, not now…" He mouthed to himself, but it was to late, he could hear the doors being opened and slammed shut. Footsteps getting closer and closer. His body started to shake again, but when he glanced down at the bottle it was empty, nothing could save him now. The door busted open and Deidara slid across the floor.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Deidara stared up at his father in fear. Hokoja stormed to the blonde, and picked him up by his neck, "You ungrateful brat, answer me!" Deidara gasped for air,

"I-I…" Anger spread across Hokoja's face. He kicked Deidara in the stomach, and sent him flying across the bathroom. Deidara's breath caught when he hit the towel rack. Hokoja glanced down at the floor,

"So it's you who has been using my meds." He threw punch after punch, and a few kicks too, at Deidara's helpless body. Deidara tried his best to cover his body, but failed. Blood trickled down his nose, mouth, and the cut in his neck that reopened. Deidara fell limp on the floor, waiting for his dad to leave.

"You are pathetic!" He spit in Deidara's face, and left. Tears mixed with the blood, and quite sobs could be heard. Every inch of Deidara's body hurt,

'_What have I ever done to him un? I always did what he told me, why dose he hate me so much un?' _Deidara lost all sense of time as he laid on the floor, it hurt to much to move. He wiped the blood away from his nose and mouth. He pulled himself up, and glanced in the mirror. He looked awful!

'_People are going to get suspicious if I go to school looking like this un. I hope it goes away by Tuesday, Sasori will have a heyday with this un!' _Deidara stumbled back to his room, falling on the bed,

'_OW that hurt un.' _He glanced out the window, it was such a happy looking day, he hated the world for being happy when he was living in his own personal hell. He turned away and saw it, the thing that could take all his pain away. A smiled crossed his lips as he thought out his plan,

'_Perfect! Now all I have to do is wait to Monday un.' _

The bell of the school rang as Deidara and Konan ran up, Deidara planed to spend as much time with his friends today. The day was going great, he spent a lot of his time with his friends, and they didn't suspect anything.

'_This is going great un.' _Deidara thought happily, and hand waved frantically in his face,

"Deidara, are you ok?" Deidara shook his head once,

"Yeah, just in deep thought un."

"That's not like you Dei." Konan chuckled.

"The fucking blonde is usually so fucking crazy, he never fucking thinks…" Hidan grumbled. Pein rolled his eye's, he only wished Hidan could say one sentence without any cursing.

"Oh, I never asked, did you get home ok Friday?" Konan asked.

"No, I passed out in the street un. You will never believe who found me un." All eye's were on him now, "That damned Shrink!" They lost it, Hidan fell out of his chair laughing, Pein beat his fist on the table, and Konan tried to hide it, but failed.

"It's not funny un!"

"Your right, it's fucking hilarious!" Hidan roared. Pein got all serious,

"Wait…I have to ask this…did he…rape you?" They lost it again.

"That's it un!" Deidara jolted out of his chair. Konan grabbed his arm,

"We're sorry Deidara…can you blame us, it's like destiny that he found you." Deidara rolled his eye's. The bell rang. Deidara and Konan headed out with Pein and Hidan behind them, he could hear Hidan,

"Did he rape you fucking priceless!" He gave Pein a high five.

Deidara smiled up at the clock. It was almost time, no one would ever hurt him again. A few minutes later the bell rang and Deidara rushed out of the room. He dropped everything off at his locker, and went to the bathroom in the back of the school, the one no one used. He slid down the wall pulled the knife out of his pocket. He flicked the blade open, and stared at it.

He drew the knife to his wrist, and sliced it, blood trickled down the wound. All his pain melted away as he watched the blood, he needed more. He drew the knife to his wrist again, and again, and again. Before he knew it, he had seven slits in his wrist. But none of that mattered, he could fell nothing, He pulled the knife to his wrist again,

"_No! Deidara stop! Please…" _Sasori screamed at him, he had to glance around the bathroom, it sounded so real.

'_I told you there was nothing you could do to help me un. I can handle it.' _

'_No! Please Deidara, don't I can help you…please, stop this and let me help.' _Things started to go black,

'_I'm sorry Sasori un. Please forgive me…' _It all went black.

Tobi walked down the hall, he loved club day, he loved Mondays, ok he loved everything! He turned into the bathroom and froze, blood covered the tiles of the floor. A mess of blonde, black and red covered the floor. Tobi could see the a light rise and fall of the boys chest.

"Help!" Tobi screamed, and ran out of the bathroom looking for the closet adult. If anything Tobi didn't like blood.

**I really don't like Tobi, but he seemed like the best pick, so R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the funest story I have wrote, and I cant wait to see how it turns out when I'm finished, so R&R**

Deidara walked around a dark room, no light, no way out. Deidara started to panic. He ran around, running blindly into things, he would have had the same luck if he had his eye's shut.

"Stay will me sunshine." The voice came from all around, and engulfed the blonde. Warmth spread all around him, and the darkness started to fade.

Blue eye's opened to whiter than white room, a beeping rang in his ear. Smell of cleanness filled his nose and almost made him gag.

"Your awake." Sasori sat on his side, smiling down at him. A throbbing pain shot through Deidara's arms, reminding him of how he was almost free. He groaned.

"What's wrong, are you in pain?" Sasori frantically searched the blonde.

"I'm fine un." Deidara humped and crossed his arms. That only sent more pain through his arm. He winced.

"You promised…that if anything happened you would come to me." His hand reached over to cradle Deidara's face, only to be smacked away.

"Don't you have work or something un?" Sasori snickered,

"Once I found out, what happen, I took the week off, and came to make sure you were ok." Deidara glanced at him from the corner of his eye

"How long have you been here un."

"About two days…"

"Go home." Deidara cut in. Sasori stared at him confused, "I said 'go home' Sasori un." Of course, Deidara didn't want him to leave. Sasori stood up and smiled at the blonde, his hand reached out and caressed his face. Sasori leaned in closer, the heart meter that was hooked to Deidara sped up. His lips pressed to his forehead,

"See you tomorrow sunshine." He whispered. Deidara's meter went off the charts, his cheeks painted red. Sasori walked out of the room, followed by the nurse,

"Ahhh…it's good to see you up…are you ok, your heart was racing?" Deidara said nothing, just stared at the spot Sasori had been moments ago.

"NOOO…I don't want to eat that un!!" Sasori walked in the door to find the blonde fighting with the nurse over food. She gave a fed up sigh, and walked over to Sasori,

"Can you get him to eat something, he didn't eat last night, or today, and he ripped the liquid food out of his arm?" Sasori smiled and nodded, walking fully into the room. A plate of food was sitting on the table.

"You need to eat Sunshine." Deidara shook his head, Sasori smirked, leaning down over the blonde. The smell of mint danced over Deidara's nose. He wanted to taste it, his mouth opened slightly. Sasori pushed a spoon full of food into his mouth, and covered it with his hand,

"Chew it up and swallow." Sasori demanded. Deidara shot the red head a death glare, but swallowed the food. Sasori smiled, and put more food on the spoon, trying to feed him again. Deidara sighed and ate the food, as Sasori continued to feed him.

"Good sunshine, we're making a little progress and before you know it, you'll be out of here." Deidara glanced down at his wrist, he was so close. So close to being free, and not having to deal with his father, his beatings, or his costumers. He felt tears sting at his eyes, why? Why did it happen, he had everything planned, did God not want him? He would have took Hell over this, it couldn't have been as bad as his life.

A finger traced under his eye,

"Why are you crying?" Deidara stared up at Sasori, and noticed the liquid on his finger.

"N-nothing un." Deidara faked his best smile.

"I'm not going to fight with you right now, I just wish you would talk to me." Deidara snorted,

"And I wish you would leave un, looks like we both don't get our wish un." Sasori got up out of his seat and headed to the door, panic washed over the blonde. He really didn't want Sasori to leave,

"No! Don't leave un!" Sasori turned around, "err…I mean…you don't have to…"

"Calm down Deidara, I'll be back." He smiled, Deidara blushed,

'_He was just messing with me un!' _Deidara thought angrily. Sasori walked out the door and passed a blonde man. He did a double take, but the man was already gone.

Deidara glanced up from his wrist, thinking Sasori was back, but froze in fear. His crystal blue eye grew wide,

"Hello whore."

Sasori sighed as he walked back to the room, why did Chiyo have to call him while he was with Deidara, he even turned his phone on vibrate so it wouldn't bother them. He gave one last sigh before turning into the room, and froze, someone else was in the room.

"You fucking whore! You just had to go and try to kill yourself! You will pay for that when you get out of here bitch!" Sasori heard skin on skin, then quiet sobs. "You will really wish you were dead when I get done, I had people waiting on you that night!" His voice was loud, but not loud enough to bring the nurses. The heart meter attached to the blonde was speeding up,

"P-please l-leave un." Deidara choked out,

"He he I'm not going to leave just like that." Sasori didn't like the sound of his voice, anger raged with in the red head. He steeped around corner,

"He said leave." he blonde haired man looked up from Deidara,

"Who are you?"

"I'm his friend, now if you don't mind, leave. The stress you are causing him is not good for his recovery."

"You cant tell me what to do, I'm his father, now if _you _don't mind, I'm not done talking to him, so leave."

"I will call security, you are putting to much stress on his body." The blonde man looked between Deidara and the red head. Heading to the door, he shot Deidara a death look. And with that look, Deidara knew his life would be hell when he got out of this hospital. As soon as the man was out of view, he lost it.

Tears rolled freely down his face, and he couldn't control his sobs. Sasori rushed over to him,

"P-please…Sasori…hold m-me un." And he did. He lifted the blonde off the bed and sat in the over stuffed chair, cradling him to his chest. Deidara's body trembled, and his grip on Sasori's shirt tightened. Tears soaking through to his skin. Sasori's hand brushed through the golden hair, and over the slightly bare back, he groaned inwardly at the soft touch of Deidara's skin.

His other hand cradled his face, wiping away the tears. Deidara's hand released it's death grip on the red heads shirt, and caressed the hand that was on his face,

"T-Thank you Danna un." Sasori stared down at the blonde, wide eyed,

"What did you call me?"

"I'm sorry Sasori I di…" Sasori placed his finger over the soft lips,

"no…I like it." Deidara grabbed Sasori's hand, and pulled it away, twining their fingers,

"Ok Danna un." Deidara snuggled more into the red heads lap, his breath tickling Sasori's neck. Sasori glanced down at the sleeping blonde. Hair of soft as silk, skin so beautiful, and lips, pink, and plump, and inviting. Sasori pulled him closer, finding it a little hard, being with there fingers still intertwined. Sasori leaned down and whispered in his ear,

"You are beautiful." Deidara sighed at the sound of his voice,

"…Sasori-Danna…" Sasori smiled, and pressed his lips to the blondes forehead, before falling asleep like Deidara.

**AWWWWWW...Deidara called Sasori Danna, and Damn Deidara's Dad! well hoped you enjoyed**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey peeps just wanted to thank all the people who have either read, or read and commented on this story, thank you all so much and enjoy!!**

Nothing scared Deidara when Sasori was around. Over the past few days Sasori had got Deidara to eat more, mainly by hand feeding him. The doctor made Deidara walk around the floor he was on, which neither him nor Sasori knew why because there was nothing wrong with his legs. Which Deidara didn't mind, he got to use the red head as a cane. And Sasori didn't mind either, because for those few seconds after the blonde got off the bed, he got to look at the blondes tight ass.

They also got acquainted on another level, they did become friends. Sasori found out that Deidara was scared to death of needles, and would do anything to stay away from them, of course so dose the nurse that now has a black eye. He also found out about Deidara's friends, and the crazy things they would do. Deidara left out most of the things about drugs. Sasori talked about his life, like why he wanted to become a shrink, and how old Sasori was. Deidara lost it when he found out the red head was thirty.

In fact, everything changed about them. They became so closer, and could talk like best friends, laugh and joke about life. Sasori even got Deidara to talk about his home life, but very little. But the one thing that didn't change…

"Danna…I don't want to eat that un."

"Come on Sunshine, if you don't eat it, I will take you clay away." (they still called each other by their nicknames) Deidara sighed and opened waiting for the food to be pushed in his mouth. He chewed it and swallowed it,

"Good boy Sunshine." Sasori pressed his lips to the blondes forehead,

'_Finally I'm off that heart meter, now the only thing to give away my feelings is my blush un.' _Sasori pulled away, glancing over the flushed face.

"Beautiful…" He breathed, he kissed the red cheeks, " so Beautiful." His lips moved down, hovering over Deidara's. He glanced in the blue eye's, they were twinkling. Sasori inched closer…

"Deidara-Sempai!!" They both turned to see a skipping Tobi. Konan walked in after him, along with the rest of Deidara's friends.

"Woo are we interrupting something." Konan snickered. Sasori pulled away from him, blushing.

"no…" Deidara sighed. Sasori headed out of the room,

"Dan-Sasori where are you going un?" Deidara corrected himself on Sasori's pet name.

"Chiyo called again." He grumbled.

"Tell her I said hi un!" Konan took a seat on the bed,

"So Dei, who was that?" She nudged him,

"No on un, just a friend."

"A really hot friend now spill."

"Hey!"

"Oh Pein, have no fear, you're the only man for me…now who was that?"

"Sasori or Dr. Akasuna."

"That guy was your shrink!" Hidan roared. Konan almost fell off the bed, Hidan walked over to the bed,

"I think I fucking know why he fucking is here." He pulled on Deidara's gown, "It's backless, he would get to look at your fuckable tight little ass." everyone in the room cracked up.

"Oh what was that you started to call him earlier, was that Danna maybe?" Pein laughed. "Oh look he's blushing."

"Has he fucking screwed you yet, I heard these damn hospital bed…"

"You must be Hidan." They all turned to find Sasori leaning on the wall,

"Damn he's good, what am I thinking now?"

"I don't want to know what you are thinking…"

"Oh oh do Tobi next, what's Tobi's name?"

"Tobi."

"He's good!"

"Why are you even here anyways?" Konan asked.

"He's my first patient that tried to kill himself, I thought he might need someone."

"No I still think you want to fuck him." Hidan said plainly.

"I don't do that kind of stuff with my patients." Sasori glared at the white haired man. Deidara felt a twig of sadness wash over him, then he remembered everything that had happen the last few days, then the event from this morning popped in his head.

'_We almost kiss, did that mean nothing to him un?' _Deidara rolled to the edge of the bed, and stood,

"Woo! Look at that ass!" Hidan yelled. Sasori can up behind Deidara with another gown, wrapping it around him. Even after that comment, he still melted at the red heads touch. Deidara shot Hidan a death glare.

"Do you need help getting somewhere Deidara?" Deidara shook his head, and set down in the over stuffed. Tobi ran over and hopped on Deidara's lap

"Deidara-sempai, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, Tobi, I'm feeling better un."

"Tobi doesn't want Deidara to kill himself, Tobi love Deidara." Deidara smiled weakly at the boy,

"Thank you Tobi un." Hidan ran over and pushed Tobi off the blondes lap, and set,

"Ok I want a pony for Christmas, and a…"

"Shut up you idiot and get off him." Konan slapped him upside the head. He chuckled and hopped off him. They spent half the afternoon laughing and playing around until the nurse's came and asked them to leave. Sasori talked with them, and laughed. His favorite part was making fun of Pein.

Deidara sighed when they left,

"I cant believe I was going to throw all that away." tears poked at the corner of his eye's from laughing so much. Deidara was now back on the bed, Sasori plopped down in his chair. He laid his head back and closed his eye's. He felt a light pressure on his lap, he glanced up to find Deidara there.

"You know, you are stupid for trying to throw that away, I never had friends. And if I did, I would never do anything to leave them."

"But you do have friends un." Deidara continued at the confused look on his face, "My friends like you un. They wouldn't joke around with you if they didn't un." Sasori smiled at him,

"Thank you…" Sasori laid his head back, and drifted off into sleep. Deidara smiled at the sleeping red head, he leaned up and kissed in on the cheek, Sasori's grip tighten,

"umm…Sunshine…"

"G'night Danna un." Deidara snuggled closer to him, ready for a night of peaceful dreams.

**Darn Tobi! he ruined their kiss grrr...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just love writting this story, it's so much fun, and ya'll seem to like it, so heres another chapter! enjoy!**

Sasori carried Deidara's bag out to his car,

"Don't you think you should tell your dad sunshine."

"No he will find out soon enough un." Sasori opened the door to his car for Deidara, the blonde walked up to him,

"Thank you Danna un." Deidara wrapped his arms around his neck,

"For what?" His arms slinked around Deidara's waist.

"Everything…for everything you have done for me un." Deidara leaned up on his toes and kissed Sasori on the cheek, "Thank you." He whispered in his ear, before getting in the car, and shut the door. Sasori was froze outside the door, he glanced at Deidara, a light blush covered the blondes pale face. He drank in the sight of the blonde, before walking to the drivers side and getting in.

"Do you want me to take you home then?" Sasori asked turning the car on.

"No, take me to school un."

"Are you sure, if you don't want to go to your house, you can come to mine."

"No, I want to go Danna un!" The blonde chirped. Sasori looked over at him, and smiled,

"Ok…" He threw the car in reverse and pulled out of the spot.

"Sunshine stop gnawing on that." Sasori growled as he turned into the school lot. Deidara had been biting on the wristband the hospital put on him for about five minutes now.

"But Danna, I want if off un." Sasori grabbed his wrist and yanked if off.

"Oh, how did you do that un?"

"Magic, now go." Sasori smiled at him, Deidara hopped out of the car, and turned back to him. He stuck his head through the window,

"See you after school Danna, your gonna be at the office right un?" Sasori smiled,

"Yeah…"

"Ahhhh…don't touch me un!!" Deidara whipped out of the car. Sasori could see Hidan and the others outside the car laughing. Deidara rubbed his butt, which happen to be facing Sasori. The red head took in the sight of the blondes butt in those tight pants. Konan stuck her head in the car,

"Nice car."

"Thanks." Deidara now had Hidan tackled to the ground,

"If you ever touch my ass again…!"

"Itachi, separate them!" Pein ran over along with Itachi and pulled the two apart.

"Oh I cant help it blondie everyone wants to touch you fuckable ass!" Hidan roared in laughter again.

"You might want to go, before one of them kills the other." Sasori smiled at Konan, and drove away.

"Oh you know he wants you." Deidara rolled his eye's,

"No he doesn't un, now shut up un." Hidan followed Deidara down the hall.

"Oh come on, you know the only damn reason he came to the hospital was to see you naked ass because of those fucking gowns." Deidara lost it, he turned around and nailed Hidan in the cheek.

"Shut up! You know nothing about him un! He's different!" The blonde stormed off. Hidan laid on the floor,

"Pain…so…good…"

Deidara watched as the door opened. He waited for the woman to move so he could see Sasori. He need to see him, after the looks he got today because of what he did, he needed something. He just got out of the hospital this morning, and after all the drugs they had in him, he really hadn't had a attack for a while, but he felt one coming on.

The lady was acting a little too familiar with his Danna. His blood boiled under his skin, he wanted to rip her head off.

"Sunshine." Sasori smiled at him, he let Deidara pass through the door before shutting it. He turned to find Deidara in his chair,

"Did you come to talk, or just come to play?" He walked over to the chair,

"Actually…I did want to talk un." Deidara stood up, Sasori stared at him in shock. "Is that so hard to believe Dr. Akasuna un?" Deidara walked to the couch.

"So…What would you like to talk about?" Sasori ask, taking his seat.

"Ok First off, I don't want any of that 'how dose that make you feel' shit un. I also like it if you didn't look at me."

"Anything you want sunshine." Deidara hesitated for a moment,

"I told you my mom died, and after she died my dad was never the same. My dad…he-he beats me un. All those burses, I lied when I said I fell, he b-beats me, day and night. He's been doing this for years un. I have just never been able to leave, or stop it. I feel like I have no power over my life un. It's hell!" Deidara broke into sobs. He started to hyperventilate. He clutched his head.

Sasori walked over to him, kneeling.

"sunshine, we can turn him in, the bruises are enough proof, we can rid…"

"Rape…" Deidara whimpered out between gasp.

"What?"

"H-he lets… them…r-rape me un."

"Your father?"

"Y-yes…they come every w-weak and b-buy m-me un." A hollow look crossed his face as the images flashed behind his eye's. Sasori knew better than to touch him right now, but the erg to touch him was unbearable.

"Dei…" He reached up to his face. Deidara flinched back, and shot out of the couch. He back up into the corner,

"Please…no…" Sasori tilted his head,

"Sunshine, I'm not going to hurt you in any way." Sasori stood up and held his hand out, "Sunshine…" At Deidara's nickname the images flooded away, he took a cautious step towards him. Sasori smiled and walked over to him, Deidara flinched away.

"Sunshine, I wont hurt you…" He took another step, then another, and Deidara never moved. Sasori stood in front of the dazed blonde,

"D-Danna un…" Sasori reached out, Deidara took the hand. Sasori yanked the blonde into a hug.

"I never want to hurt you Sunshine, never." Deidara was completely calm in his Danna's grip, his hands slipped around the red heads neck.

"I only want to love you, in every way possible." He whispered. Sasori leaned down, lips waiting for Deidara to close the gap. And he did. Sasori tightened his grip, Deidara pulled Sasori deeper into the kiss. Sasori's tongue poked at Deidara's lips shyly. Deidara smiled and opened his mouth, letting Sasori's tongue explore the wet cavern. Deidara moaned lightly, this was the first time he had enjoyed someone kissing him.

Sasori pulled away, painting, and rested their foreheads together. A light blush tinted the blondes checks, a smiled planted on his lips. He reached up and kissed the red head again.

"How can you stand to touch me un?"

"Nothing those jerks did to you, would scare me away. I love you." He kissed Deidara again.

"I love you too un."

_knock, knock, knock!_

Sasori pulled away from the blonde unwillingly.

"Dr. Akasuna, I'm leaving will you be ok?"

"Yeah, I finish up in a little bit, and head out thanks." Sasori walked back over to his chair, and held his arms out for Deidara. The blonde smiled and sat in his Danna's lap, his fingers playing with the red locks.

"Will you come live with me?" nothing. "Sunshine, did you hear me?"

"Y-yes…"

"So will you?"

"I want to un…but that house is the only memory I have of my mother un."

"O-ok, but the next time he hurts you in anyway, I don't care if I have to drag you out of that house kicking and screaming, you are coming with me."

"Ok un." He yawned and snuggled closer to the red head,

"Do you want me to take you back?" Deidara nodded and got off his lap.

Sasori locked up the offices, then headed to his car. Deidara told him how to get to his house. Sasori parked outside the house, and turned to the blonde.

"We're here…remember Deidara, you always have a home with me, when ever you need to talk to me, or just to get away from it, come to me please."

"Ok." Deidara smiled at him, Sasori leaned down and kissed him. Deidara wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in deeper.

"You are beautiful sunshine." He gently kissed his rosy cheeks. "Be safe please." Deidara smiled and hopped out of the car. He made his way up to the porch, he turned, and gave a slight wave at him, catching his last glimpse of the red head. Deidara shut the door behind him, waiting for the car to drive away.

Deidara leaned against the door smiling and blushing. He gently touching his cheek, then his lips. Sasori's lips were so soft on his, he was gentle with him, he loved the warmth that spread through him when Sasori held him. Another smile crossed his face at the thought of Sasori, his world was prefect now.

"Where the hell have you been?!" So much for perfect…

**duh duh dunnnnnnn... dont ya just love cliffhangers? R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**I believ I like hurting the characters, or just really like hospital, any ways I have a band contest today woot! a bus full of crazy, wacko band kid! enjoy**

Deidara laid on the floor, blood trickling down his face. White tiles covered with blood. You couldn't tell it, but tears mixed with his blood. He pulled his cell out of his pocket, only to find it broke. He cursed under his breath. He pulled himself up, and stumbled out of the room, and up the stairs, falling halfway up. He finished by pulling himself up the steps and to his room. He didn't feel the need to clean himself.

Sasori wasn't here to stop the pain this time, the only thing Deidara had was his pills. He pulled the bottle off his dresser and threw back a hand full of pills. His shaking started to slow, then he knew it was working. He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. The pills were working now, everything was numb, he could feel nothing. Nothing at all.

Crying. Crying, where was it coming from? Who was crying? A hand, so soft, so warm. Deidara opened his eye, and found what was crying. Sasori. His hand gently caressed Deidara's face. He laid his head on the blondes chest, tears soaking through the cloth.

"W-why…? Why Deidara?" Deidara reached over and brushed the red locks. Sasori shot up, then pulled the blonde into a tight hug.

"You promised you would call me, you promised you wouldn't do anything like this…" He broke down into another round of tears.

"Sorry Danna un." Deidara said, tasting the bitter taste in his mouth. He stroked the red hair.

"Damn it Deidara! I almost lost you!" He pulled away, "I love you! And I don't want to lose you!" He cradled Deidara's face, "I love you." He kissed the blonde passionately. "I cant lose you…" He kissed him again gently. Deidara reached up and brushed Sasori's cheek,

"I'm sorry Sasori Danna."

"Why, Why did you do it?" Deidara dropped his hand from Sasori's cheek,

"It' hurt…it hurt so much un…"

"Why didn't you call me? Let me be your pain killer sunshine."

"My phone broke un. My dad doesn't own one un."

"Will you come live with me now?" Deidara shook his head. Sasori sighed and set in the chair. Deidara glanced around the room, a dull look crossed his face, he was in the hospital again. Deidara smacked his lips at the bitter taste in his mouth,

"They had to pump your stomach sunshine."

"Who found me un?" He asked because he knew it wasn't his father.

"Konan. She noticed you weren't at school, so she went to check on you…" He trialed off. Konan probably needed therapy after having her friend almost die twice. "She asked about your bruises…I told her nothing, I thought it better she hear it from you." Everyone of Sasori's words held pain and sadness. Sasori reached over and twined their fingers together.

"Go to sleep sunshine, you need the rest…" Deidara rolled off the bed,

"What are you doing?" Deidara didn't answer, he just walked to Sasori and set on his lap,

"I don't have nightmare's when I'm with you un." Sasori smiled, and tucked Deidara's head under his chin. He yanked a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around the sleeping blonde.

"I love you sunshine." He kissed the blonde on the head, "Please don't scare me like that again."

"What are you doing this weekend Deidara?" Konan hadn't left him alone since he got out of the hospital. He missed this appointment with Sasori Thursday, he got out Thursday, but Sasori just told him to go home and rest. Sasori couldn't take anymore days off, so he just came to visit Deidara when he got off, and on lunch.

"I don't know Konan, I might see what Sasori is doing un."

"Ok well tell me if he cant and we can do something ok?" Deidara sighed and ruffled Konan's hair, she didn't mind, she didn't want to yell at him and cause him to go suicidal. Sasori's car pulled up, Deidara ran away from Konan and hopped in the car.

"Hello Sasori Danna un!"

"Hello sunshine." Sasori leaned over and captured the blondes lips. Deidara pulled away and sighed, Sasori smirked,

"Hello Konan." Deidara turned around and to see Konan staring at them, holding her nose. "She didn't know, did she?" Sasori asked him. Deidara shook his head. Sasori chuckled, Deidara waved, and they drove away.

"Where are we going Danna un?"

"I want you to come over for a while."

"Ok un." Deidara smiled and looked out the window. Sasori's hand traveled over to Deidara's, which was on his lap, and twined their fingers together. Deidara glanced down at the hands, blushed, then looked up at Sasori's and smiled. Sasori smiled back, then turned back to the road. Deidara looked out his window and watched the scenery go by.

**tell me what you think, this is the funest story I have ever written! R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah another chapie!! and the shortest one I wrote for this series O.o enjoy though...**

Deidara jumped out of the car and stretched his hands over his head. His shirt raised up and reviled his tone, yet scared and bruised stomach.

"What un?" Deidara asked. Sasori was staring at him with a sad look. Deidara remember his bruises and pulled his shirt back down. Deidara grabbed his backpack out of the car and shut the door. He ran up the sidewalk, and jumped up and down,

"Come on Danna un!" Sasori smirked, and walked up to the door and unlocked it.

"Ya know I remember a time when you wouldn't even talk to me."

"Now I cant get enough of you un." Deidara chuckled and walked into the house. Sasori shut the door and walked up behind him, placing his hand on the small of his back,

"I'm glad." He kissed Deidara on the cheek. Deidara plopped on the couch and pulled his math book out. Sasori sat beside him,

"You did that wrong." Deidara glanced at him, then back at the paper.

"Then how do you do it un?" Sasori scooted closer, and wrapped his arm around him,

"You need to get rid of the three." Deidara did it,

"That makes a little more since un."

"You don't get it?" Deidara shook his head, so Sasori went into detail of how to do it.

"Do you get it now?" Deidara nodded and shook his head,

"I have an idea, If you do a problem and get it right, you get a reward."

"What do I get un."

"You'll find out…" Deidara set to work on the first problem, After about five minutes he finished. Sasori looked over it, then smiled.

"That's right." Deidara glanced up at him and smiled,

"Ready for you reward?" Deidara nodded, Sasori leaned down and pressed his lips to the blondes. They pulled away, Deidara sighed,

"I like that un."

"Well you'll get more when you get the others right." Deidara finished his twenty problems, and came out with twenty-five kisses. Sasori just couldn't control his urges at times. Sasori headed into the kitchen an pulled some food out of the fidge. Deidara hopped on the counter,

"Anything I can do un?"

"Just sit there and look adorable."

The food was done in no time, and they set down to eat, they here half way through the meal when,

"Scorpion, open up it's me!" Sasori almost banged his head on the table.

"Damn old lady…"

"I think the shrink needs a shrink un." Deidara chuckled. Sasori opened the door,

"what do you want?"

"I cant come over and talk to my favorite grandson?"

"I'm your only grandson, now leave!"

"Is that Deidara?" She glanced around Sasori, and waved a the blonde,

"Yes it is, now if you don't mind, I'm having supper with a friend, and would like to be left alone.

"I didn't know friends kissed each other…"

"Old woman, how long have you been standing out there?!"

"Long enough to see you two make out, why didn't you just tell…" Sasori slammed the door shut. "Why didn't you just tell me you were gay?" She asked through the door.

"You have ten seconds to get off my lawn before I call the police!"

"I love you too scorpion." She chirped and walked away. He sighed and walked back to the kitchen,

"Sorry about that sunshine." Deidara smiled,

"It's ok, at least she cares un."

"A little to much." Sasori leaned across the table, "You're the only one I need." Deidara smiled and closed the gap.

"I always knew you were gay!" They both turned to see Chiyo looking though the window. Sasori walked over and closed the curtains. Deidara placed his plate in the sink and began to wash it.

"You don't have to do that sunshine."

"You cooked, I'll clean un."

Later that night, Deidara and Sasori were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Deidara picked out a romance movie, and the only thing that did was make Sasori want Deidara more. Sasori glanced down at the blonde, he was crying. Sasori leaned down and kissed the tears away, and whispered the lines of the guy in his ear. A shiver ran down his spin, and he scooted closer to the red head.

The movie ended a half hour later, and Deidara stood up,

"Danna can you take me home now un?"

"Why don't you stay for a while longer, you don't have school. We can watch another movie sunshine."

"Ok." Deidara plopped back down beside his Danna. Half way into the movie, Deidara moved to Sasori's lap, and nuzzled his face into his shoulder. The sound of Sasori's heart was soothing. Deidara fell into a deep slumber in his Danna's arms.

Sasori sighed in relief when Deidara finally fell asleep. He was wanting that to happen, so he wouldn't have to take him home, so he could stay here where it was safe. Sasori turned the TV off and picked him up bridal style. He laid the blonde on the bed, and went to turn the lights off. He came back in the room, and put on a pair of sweat pants.

He pulled the cover over the them and watched the blonde. He didn't want to touch him, in fear it would bring back memories. So he just watched over him,

"Danna un." Deidara's hand reached out and felt Sasori's tone chest. He scooted closer to him, Sasori wrapped his arm around him, and pulled him closer, waiting for him to wake and freak out. But he didn't, he only snuggled closer to the red head.

"Mmmm Danna…" Sasori smiled and kissed his blonde hair,

"Good night sunshine, your safe now."

**what a cute way to end it, but it's not over yet! R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**i really feel bad about writting this chapie and you will see why...sumtimes I hate myself... R&R**

Deidara glanced over to find Sasori, with an arm wrapped around him. He smiled at the sight of his Danna. Then a tremor shook his body, reminding him why he woke. He needed them, and now. He had been in and out of the hospital so much, he didn't really need them then, but he did now. Another tremor shook him, and he pulled out of Sasori's arm. He would apologize to Sasori tomorrow, but now, he had to have them. He walked to the bathroom.

He took one glance in the mirror before opening it. He dug through the cabinet, but never found any pills, and nothing of any importance really.

"You wont find any in there." Deidara turned around to find Sasori leaning on the doorframe. Deidara walked over to him,

"Please Danna, I need something un." Sasori looked down at him,

"No, you don't sunshine." Tears welled up in his eye's,

"Danna…" Deidara ran his hands over Sasori's pale, exposed chest. "Please Danna un…please."

"No."

"You don't love me un, you don't…" Deidara sank to his knees. Sasori kneeled beside him, pulling him into a tight embrace,

"I do love you, that's why I'm not giving them to you."

"You don't love me, get away un!" Deidara started pushing against Sasori's chest.

'_Please let this be the right thing…'_ Sasori thought as he held the blonde closer.

"Danna un." Sasori glanced down at him, "I'm sorry, can you forgive me un?" Deidara didn't wait for an answer, he leaned up and kissed the red head, pushing him against the doorframe. Deidara straddled his waist and ran his hands over the pale skin,

"How can I ever make it up to you." he asked seductively, dropping his 'un.' His hand started dropping farther down the red heads stomach. Sasori caught his hands,

"I'm still not giving them to you." Deidara jumped off his lap,

"You don't love me un, I hate you un!" Sasori stood,

"I do love you…"

"No you don't, I hate you!" Tears rolled down the blondes face, and tears threatened Sasori's muddy eye's.

"You don't mean that sunshine."

"Yes I do un!" Sasori smiled a sad smile, and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Sasori slid down the wall,

'_What am I doing, I want to make him happy, but I know it's wrong, and could hurt him in the end…this is why they said keep you love life away from your work…' _He listened to the blonde crying, and it make his heart break. Tears fell from his eye's as he stared at the ceiling, waiting for the blonde to come to his right mind.

An hour passed, and the blonde never came out, yet his tears could still be heard from the room. Sasori sighed and opened the door slightly, Deidara was laying on the floor. Sasori walked into the room, and picked up the crying, yet sleeping blonde. He walked him back to the room and laid him in the bed.

Sasori walked to the door,

"Danna…" He turned to see Deidara watching him, "I'm sorry, I really am un, I didn't want you to see that un. Will you forgive me un?" Sasori could see the pain in his blue eye's, and made his way back over to him. He sat and pulled the blonde into his arms,

"I do forgive you sunshine…nothing you do could make me hate you." He kissed Deidara on the forehead. Tears ran down the blondes face, they started to subside. He listened to the heart beat of his Danna, and fell back asleep.

Deidara awoke to the smell of pancakes. He sat up in a bed unfamiliar to him, he started to freak out, then remembered he stayed with Sasori. The memory of last nights events flooded into him, and so did guilt. He walked out of the room and to the kitchen. He watched the red head from the doorway. Sasori turned and placed food on the table, and spotted the blonde,

"Good morning sunshine." Deidara said nothing, just stared at him,

"I…I'm sorry Danna un."

"About what?" He walked over to him,

"Last night un. I overreacted un. I'm sorry." Sasori smiled a sweet smile,

"I already told you, I forgive you." He caressed the blondes cheek, and lightly kissed him on the lips. "Now lets eat." Deidara didn't seem to buy it, but sat down and ate anyways.

A while later:

Deidara told Sasori he would do the dishes again, and was now walking through the kitchen, trying to find where the dishes went. Sasori walked in, holding some clothes,

"They may be a little big on you, but they should be fine." (yes I know Sasori is shorter, well guess what, I like him to be taller, deal) Deidara took the clothes, after an argument about him not needing clothes, and Sasori pushing him in the bathroom and holding the door so he couldn't get out.

Deidara looked down at the clothes, they weren't exactly his color, but he could deal. He yanked the pants on, then buttoned the shirt. He lifted it to his nose and smelled it. It smelled like his Danna, pine, and foresty. He felt self-conscious not in his normal black attar. He walked out to Sasori, a perverted look crossed the red head's face,

"You look really sexy in those." Deidara blushed madly and stared at the floor. "You are so beautiful." He whispered, pulling the blonde close, gently kissing him on the lips.

'_I guess these bright colored clothes aren't so bad un.' _

**ok I feel better I made up for the whole drug thing yay me! tell me what ya think peeps! luv ya bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I like this chapie and you will see why soon tehe... Marching band season is about over so that will give me more time to type YAY! I have a few more SasoXDei stories I want to get out, so be looking for them!**

They spent the whole day together, talking, laughing, and cuddling. Sasori didn't let him go home that night either, actually, Sasori didn't let him go home anytime. Sasori dropped him off at school, and picked him up. Konan attacked him everyday, followed by a stream of cussing from Hidan. Tuesday Sasori couldn't pick him up, so he walked to the office, and like always, he waited for Sasori's patient to leave so he could have Sasori.

The lady walked out, and Deidara ran in.

"Sorry I couldn't pick you up sunshine." He said after he shut the door, and walking to his chair. Deidara tilted his head, and walked over to the red head. He pushed the paper down that was in front of Sasori's muddy eye's,

"What, no hello kiss un?"

"I'm trying to separate my home life and my work life Sunshine." Deidara smirked, and straddled the red head's lap,

"You know, I have always had a thing for doctor-patient things un." He leaned down and kissed the red head. Sasori dropped his stuff, and wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist. Deidara's hands ghosted over his chest, a thin shirt covering it, pesky thing. His hands started working on the buttons. Sasori's hands caught his,

"What are you doing?" Deidara moved to his neck, placing light kisses, then moved to his ear,

"I want you Sasori-Danna un." he whispered, sending shivers down his spine. The grip on Deidara's hand loosened, and Deidara made way with the buttons on his shirt. He ran his hands over the pale smooth skin of his Danna.

"Are you sure you want to do this sunshine?" He kissed the red head again, as to say yes. Deidara tangled his fingers in the red locks and deepened the kiss. Deidara pulled away,

"Why aren't you touching me un?"

"I don't want to bring those memories back."

"You wont, it's different, I know it's you, and I want this un." He kissed him again. Sasori hesitated for a moment, then gripped the blondes slim waist. His hands slowly pulled the shirt over the blondes head, breaking the kiss for a second. Deidara got the feeling Sasori wasn't into it, a smirked crossed his lips, and he grinded their groins together. Sasori threw his head back and moaned, Deidara took this chance to explore his neck. His hands started to undo his belt and pants. Deidara stood and pulled Sasori with him, his pants pooling around his ankles. He kicked them off along with his shoes.

Deidara took the chance to undo his pants, a firm hand stopped him,

"I want to do that…" Sasori wrapped his arm around the blonde, and tugged on his hair, exposing his neck, and Sasori brought his lips down to the pale neck. His other hand started working on his pants. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck. He finally got the pants down. He gripped the member and slowly pumped it, Deidara threw his head back and moaned, Sasori captured the lips and plunged his tongue in. He traced every inch of his mouth, he tasted sweet. Sasori walked him to the wall, and pressed him against it.

He trailed kisses down the blondes body, slowing sliding to his knees, he smirked and licked the head of the blondes member. Deidara gasped and wound his fingers in the red hair. He started sucking on the member, Deidara threw his head back and moaned. Sasori's finger traced the inside of the blondes thigh.

Deidara felt his legs give, and he slid down the wall. Sasori never left him. No one had ever had this effect on him, no one was ever this gentle. He knew Sasori was different, and he could tell it by the way he held him, touched him, and kissed him. Sasori was what Deidara had been looking for, salvation.

"Danna…" Deidara moaned, then his seeds filled his mouth. Sasori drank the substance, and then cleaned his lover, then leaned up and kissed him. Sasori wrapped his arms around him, and lowered him to the ground, and straddled his slim waist. Even though he knew there was no threat from the person on top of him, he still panicked. Images flashed before his eye's of all the guys who had took advantage of him.

"No…no please…" Sasori saw the panic in his glowing blue orbs and got off. Deidara sat up and leaned against the wall. He took a deep breath,

"I'm sorry sunshine…" Deidara placed his finger over his lips, then kissed him.

"Your fine, lets just try a different…position un." Sasori pushed him back against the wall, and trailed kisses all over his body. He place three fingers at Deidara's mouth. He knew what to do, and took the digits in willing. These fingers were different, they didn't want to hurt him, and just use him for pleasure. He closed his eye's and concentrated on what he was doing. Sasori looked up at him, and moaned, he was so beautiful.

He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his lips. He placed one finger at his entrance, and gently pushed it in. Deidara grunted. He slipped his last two fingers in, and moved them around, getting the blonde used to it. He pulled them out and replaced them with his cock. Deidara started to wiggle giving Sasori the sign to move, and he did. Deidara locked his legs around him, and his arms around his shoulders. Sasori moved slowly, so he didn't scare him.

Sasori picked up the pace, Deidara threw his head back against the wall and groaned. Sasori took the blondes lips in a heated kiss, and pounded into him a little harder. Deidara moaned at the sweet friction. Sasori felt himself nearing his climax, and began to stroke the blonde. He released his mouth so he could hear the blondes moans fully. Sasori nipped at his neck, making sure to leave his mark.

"Danna!" Deidara yelped and came, covering their stomachs. Sasori gave a few more thrust before coming inside the blonde. Deidara leaned his head against his Danna's chest,

"That was the gentlest anyone have ever been with me un. Truly something to remember un." He bit his Danna's neck, and left his mark. Sasori lifted Deidara and laid on the couch, with Deidara laying on top of him. He played with the golden hair,

"I love you sunshine."

"I love you too Danna un."

**now ya see why I like it hehe...R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**we get a crazy Konan in this story! YAY! Just to inform you, I love writting this story, but I'm getting alot of writters block, and I'm starting to come to an end, dont worry there will atleast be 5 or more chapies, but I really want to start on my other ideas...**

Sasori's muddy eye's opened and glanced down at the blonde. He was beautiful. Sasori remembered everything from last night, after making love last night at the office, they came back to the house and did it once again, before falling asleep in each others arms.

His grip tightened on the blonde. Blue eye's fluttered open, and stared into muddy eye's. A smiled crossed the beautiful face, and he leaned up and kissed the red head.

"Oh My! That cant be the time un!" Deidara said when he pulled away. Sasori turned he head to see the clock,

"Shit!" They untangled their limbs, and ran around the room grabbing clothes. Deidara grabbed a bag of Pop Tarts and ran out to Sasori's car. Sasori dropped Deidara off and floored it to the office, almost hitting the lady that hold the stop sign for kids to cross.

Deidara ran in the school and to his first hour. He busted through the door just as the bell rang. He tripped over his own feet, and jumped back up as soon as he hit the floor.

"I'm here un!" He ran to his seat by Konan, tripping over his feet a few more times. Konan glared at him, then tossed a piece of paper to his desk. He opened it,

'_where were you? I thought you tried to kill yourself again!' _he sighed, and picked up his pencil,

'_No un, me and Sasori just slept in.' _he tossed it to her, she read and tossed it back,

'_You two are living together now?' _Deidara almost slapped himself, he knew Konan knew they were going out, she just didn't know they were living together.

'_Yes.' _

'_Oh! I want to know everything that goes on! Have you two done anything yet?' _

'_I don't believe that any of your business woman un.' _

'_OMG You have, my little boy is growing up and having sex with his shrink!' _

'_so what if we have?' _Konan squealed, jumped up and hugged the blonde. The teacher glared at them,

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Konan plopped back in her seat,

"No ma'am." she smiled, and flicked the paper back at him when the teacher turned around.

'_will you get me a video of the next time you to make out?' _

'_You are a sick person un.' _Deidara focused his attention out the window, and wondered if Sasori made it ok.

Lucky for Sasori, he didn't need to be at work until 8:30. But by the time he made it to the office, he had to haul ass into the building. By the time he made it to his level, he was panting, he forgot the elevator was out.

"Dr. Akasuna, your late." his aide said,

"Yeah, I know Sakura, my alarm clock broke." He lied. He walked into his room, and sat. A smiled crossed his lips at the thought of what him and Dei had done last night in this room.

"So where would you like to start Gaara?"

"Konan leave me alone, you aren't getting a video of me and Sasori having sex un!" Konan hugged him again,

"I just cant imagine my little Dei doing it!" She squealed. He sighed, and walked into the cafeteria. Good thing he didn't have anymore classes with her.

Sasori was waiting for him outside, As a blonde blur dove into the car,

"Floor it un!"

"Why?" Konan came running to the car and stood in front of it,

"Run her over un."

"Would you tell me why."

"She hasn't left me alone all day un, and she knows about us, and last night. And lets just say she's a sick women un." She was now tapping on Sasori's window, he rolled it down.

"I need to talk to you about something important."

"Ok…"

"First, I want to make sure you treat Deidara like a human, not just some piece of trash that you can throw away when your done. Second, If I ever find out you hurt him, in any way, I will hunt you down. And third do you think the next time you two make out, you could record it and get a copy for me?"

"First, I love him, and would never do that. Second, I couldn't live if I hurt him, and third, you are a weird girl."

"Please…"

"I think you need to see a shirk, or go to YA yaoi anonymous meetings." Deidara glanced out the window, and spotted Pein,

"Pein, come get your crazy girlfriend un." Deidara yelled. The orange haired man made his way to her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away.

"Just think it over ok?" She yelled after the retreating car.

After a while of driving Sasori turned to Deidara,

"I was thinking we should go get you some clothes that actually fit you. What do you say?" Deidara turned to him,

"I don't have any money un." Sasori reached over and cupped the blondes cheek,

"You don't have to worry about that sunshine, you are living with me now, I'll take care of everything." The mall was just a few blocks away. He pulled into the parking lot, and turned it off. Deidara jumped out of the car, a smile growing on his face.

"It's even bigger than I remember it un!" Sasori shut his door and tilted his head,

"What do you mean sunshine?" Deidara glanced back at the red head,

"My dad never let me out of the house, the last time I was here was when I was five with my mom un."

**hope ya liked R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**sorry I havent upddated in a while, but I will have more time to work, MARCHING BAND IS OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! granted I do miss it, but I have my life back, and it made us happy we go ten out of twenty! woot! but on to the story, update about 7-8 more chapies, and sorry but there wont be a sequel to this one T_T but enjoy!**

Sasori smiled as he watched blonde marvel at the stuff around the mall. His blue eye's grew wide with excitement as they landed on a book store. Deidara glanced back at the red head, then back at the books.

"What is it sunshine?"

"A lot of people don't know this, but I love books un. My dad never let me read, but it was all I wanted to do un." Sasori smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him into the store.

"Find you some books sunshine." Deidara smiled and scampered away. Sasori's phone went off, he pulled it out of his pocket, and flipped it open. He clicked the text button,

"_Give us another hour and we should be done, see you back at your place." _Sasori smiled, Deidara walked around the corner,

"Who was that Danna un?" Sasori chuckled at him and his huge stack of books he was carrying,

"It was work, false alarm."

Sasori held Deidara's hand as they walked out to the car. Deidara found him a few new clothes, main color scheme, black. Sasori didn't care though, he would love the blonde no matter what he wore. His cell phone went off again, he released the blondes hand, and dug through his pocket,

"_where are you?" _

"_Don't worry we'll be there in 5." _

"Who was that Danna un?"

"Work again…" He sounded angry. Deidara glanced at Sasori worriedly. He didn't say much the whole way home. Sasori parked the car out front,

"Are you ok, you haven't said anything the whole way home?" Deidara nodded and got out of the car. Worry filled Sasori's head. He followed the blonde up to the door. Deidara with his back to him, Sasori stopped behind him, and ran his hand over his sides,

"Are you sure your ok?" He nodded again. Sasori sighed and opened the door, flicking the lights on.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!" Deidara jumped at the sound, and seeing all of his friends jump out form no where. "HAPPY BRITHDAY DEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everything came back like a slap in the face. He had totally forgot about it. A smile crossed his face. Konan ran up and hugged him,

"You thought we forgot didn't you?"

"I forgot myself un." He hugged the blue haired woman back.

"I totally didn't know you were living with the damned shrink, how many fucking times have you screwed each other senseless?" Sasori's eye twitched,

"Come on! Lets eat some cake!" Konan grabbed the blondes hand, and pulled him into the kitchen. It amazed Sasori how they could fit around 9 people in his small kitchen. Konan lit the candles on the cake, and sang. Hidan found it humorous by adding a cuss word after every three to four words. Deidara smiled and blew his candles out,

'_I wish everything would stay as it is, I want nothing to change un.' _

Deidara stood a the door, saying his last goodbye to his friends. He shut the door and turned back to Sasori, who was cleaning the place. Sasori put all the trash in the bag, and smiled at the blonde. Sasori plopped down on the couch, and patted his lap. Deidara walked over and took the spot.

"Happy Birthday sunshine."

"How did you know un?"

"It was on your papers at the office. I told Konan about it a few days ago, and she said that we should throw you a party. When she attacked us at the car today I slipped her the keys to the house and my number. Her and the gang came in and fixed up everything."

"I…is that who you were texting today un?"

"Yeah, she was telling me how much longer we had." Deidara threw his arms around Sasori's neck,

"Oh thank God un! I thought you were cheating on me un."

"What? Lord no, I would never cheat on you sunshine, I love you." He looped his arms around the blondes thin waist. "Is that why you were upset earlier?" Deidara nodded into the crook of the red heads neck. "Oh Dei…" He petted the blonde locks. He brought the younger mans lips to his. Deidara moved around so he straddled the older mans lap, not breaking the kiss. He slowly undid the buttons holding Sasori's shirt together. He ran his hands over the pale muscular chest. He moaned at the soft touch of the blondes hands.

"Can I get a little something extra for my birthday un?" He whispered seductively in the red heads ear.

"Anything you want sunshine…" Sasori moaned as teasing hands traveled over his chest again. Deidara smirked, and started to undo his pants,

"good un." He crashed their lips together again. Sasori stopped his hands,

"You know Konan set up cameras around the house right?" Deidara smirked,

"I know, lets give her a show un."

Konan adjusted the antenna, and squealed. A picture of Deidara and Sasori on the couch appeared. She plopped down on the couch, and watched in amusement as the blonde and red head went at it. Pein walked in and leaned on the back of the couch. He took on look at the tv and sighed,

"You are a sick women…"

"But you love me."

**hehe I love making Konan the perv! hope you liked R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**hello everyone, lifes good right now, so be happy, cause me happy makes me chapie happy! enjoy!**

Deidara tapped his foot impatiently. Sasori had to cancel their appointment today, he had other things to do. He had gave a key to Deidara to get into the house. Deidara normally liked to be alone after school, it meant no one would rape him, or abuse him. But now all he wanted was to be with Sasori, he didn't want to be alone, he didn't have a reason to be alone.

Now that he thinks about it, Sasori had been acting weird. Deidara came back to reality when the front door opened. The red head walked in, and smiled at the blonde on the couch.

"Hello sunshine." He barely finished talking before the blonde tackled him.

"Where have you been Danna, I was lonely un." Deidara put on his best pouting face.

"I have a surprise for you…" Deidara jumped up and down,

"what is it un?!" Sasori smiled,

"Were going on a vacation love." Deidara's eye's lit up,

"Where to?" He clasped his hands in front of him,

"Florida." Deidara jumped up,

"I've never went on a vacation before un. When do we leave un?"

"Tomorrow, go pack sunshine." Deidara scampered off to their shared room, and packed everything he would need. Sasori followed, stopping in the doorway to laugh at the blonde as he threw clothes across the room.

Deidara leaned against the older man,

"Why didn't you tell me we were leaving this early un?"

"I said we were leaving in the morning." Deidara smacked Sasori, the red head smirked, and pulled the blonde closer. "As soon as we get on the plane you can sleep sunshine." Deidara yawned and stumbled alone as Sasori walked onto the plane.

Once on the plane the red head stuffed the stuff in the overhead storage units and mumbled,

"I hate people…" He took his seat next to the blonde. Deidara turned in his seat, grabbed the older mans arm and used it as a pillow. Sasori smiled at the blonde, _'he makes everything worth while, I love you sunshine.' _was his last thought before falling asleep.

"Danna wake up un!" the red head was shook violently, almost falling out of the seat. He turned to him, and saw the blonde staring out the window, a smile playing on his face,

"Look Danna un!" The blonde looked out his window pointing. Sasori leaned across and stared out the window. Florida laid below them. Sasori smiled, if nothing the look on Deidara's face was worth everything.

The blonde giggled, and jumped up and down as Sasori slide the key into the door of their room. Sasori barely had time to get the door open before Deidara shot in the room in a blonde blur. Sasori chuckled and drug the bags into the room. Deidara was jumping on the bed,

"I have never been in a hotel before Danna un!" He fell to the bed and sprawled out.

"Come on sunshine, lets go eat." He grabbed the blondes hand and ran out the door.

The blonde wore a smile the whole time, taking in every detail. Sasori pulled the seat out, and set the blonde down. Deidara smiled and watched the people run around.

"You don't know how beautiful your smile is." Deidara drew his attention back to the red head, "I'm so glad you learned to smile…" he leaned across the table and kissed his forehead.

"You're my only reason for smiling, with out you I would have nothing un." Deidara leaned across the table and was about to kiss him with the waiter appeared.

"What can I get ya's?!" Sasori twitched at her voice. She took Deidara's order, then turned to Sasori. She flashed him a smile, and tucked her hair behind her ear, turning her back the Deidara. She smiled and took the orders to the cook. Deidara glared at her as she walked back.

"I don't like her un." Sasori tilted his head, "She was hitting on you un." Sasori chuckled,

"You don't have to worry you're the only one for me sunshine." Sasori leaned across, and captured the blondes lips.

"Umm… ma'am we are out of cherry coke, would you like something else?" Deidara pulled away and looked at her, he let it go the first time, but now…

"I am a guy un, and I will have a regular."

"Oh, I'm sorry…" She walked away, Deidara watched her leave with a smile.

They walked back to the room, hand in hand. Sasori put the key in the door and stopped the blonde before he walked in,

"Wait, I want to carry you in." Deidara smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck as his Danna lifted him off the ground. Sasori carried him through the door, and laid him on the bed. He started to walk away, Deidara grabbed him and turned him around.

Deidara was on his knees, making him eye level. He grabbed Sasori's tie and pulled him close,

"and where do you think you are going un?" he wrapped his arms around his neck, he pulled him close, " I think we should have a little fun un." Sasori smirked and pulled away,

"Not tonight perv. We have to get up early tomorrow, get some sleep, I'm taking a shower." He pushed Deidara back on the bed and walked to the shower.

Sasori walked out of the humid bathroom to find his blonde asleep. He smiled and walked over to the bed. He wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. His eye's traveled over his small frame.

'_I'm so happy you came into my life, it's like we were destine for each other sunshine. I love you.' _He kissed his forehead before falling asleep.

**ha pervs you get no Yaoi! hope you enjoyed R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello peeps! another week has gone by, and the trimester is over. we get new classes next week, and pep band starts, I also have to work on the painting at schoo till 6 so my week will be busy. PS there is 6 cahpter left, and there wont be a sequel to this one, but I might start working on the sequel to HSL. so enjoy!**

"Danna…Danna…wake up Danna un!" Sasori ignored the blonde and turned over. Deidara pouted and jumped on the bed, bouncing the red head out. Sasori moaned and looked over the bed to find the blonde sitting on his knees.

"Come on Danna, you said to get up early, I'm up and dressed and you are still in bed un!" Sasori glanced and the clock and groaned,

"Seriously, it's four in the morning."

"You said early un…"

"Are we almost there un?" Sasori had his hands covering the blondes eye's.

"Almo…now." Sasori pulled his hands away. Deidara blinked a few times, adjusting his eye's. His blue eye's grew, taking in everything.

"Danna thank you un!" He turned around and jumped in the red heads arms. Sasori stumbled backwards. Deidara pulled away, turning back to the sights. The beautiful castle, the princesses and princes, the smile on everyone's face…yeah this is the happiest place on earth.

Sasori held on to Deidara's hand, in fear he might find something shinny and run off after it. Deidara's eye danced around happily, he didn't have enough time to take in everything. A big mouse walked up to them, and waved. Deidara started jumping up and down, and tackled hugged the mouse.

"I love Mickey un!" Sasori smiled, and pulled his camera out, and snapped that moment in time.

"Ok Dei lets go." Deidara started walking away with the mouse under his arm, "Umm… Sunshine let go of the mouse…" the blonde pouted, and released the mouse. The mouse waved and ran away before he could be grabbed again.

"Danna why did you do that un?"

"Because I was jealous of the mouse, I want to be the only one you hold." Deidara giggled and grabbed the red head, hugging him

"Danna, you don't have to be jealous of a mouse, you're the only one for me un." He leaned up and kissed his Danna. Sasori smiled, and spotted something out of the corner of his eye, he started jumping up and down and ran away.

"Sunshine take a picture of me and Pluto!" Deidara rolled his eye's and walked over to the two, getting the camera ready.

Deidara jumped up and down as they approached the end of the line.

"Calm down sunshine…"

"But Danna, we are only two people away un."

Two more rounds and they were in the car. The attendant walked by and lowered the bar, and checked the seat belts. After checking everyone, and explaining the rules twice the car stated to move.

_Click, click, click _

"Have you ever road a rollercoaster before?" Deidara shook his head, eye's wide with excitement.

_Click, click, click._ Sasori raised his hands in the air, Deidara did the same. The coaster stopped at the top and edged closer to going down. The car plunged down, wind whipped around them. Deidara felt the air stinging his eye's, droplets of tears flew out. Deidara screamed. His adrenalin pumped through his veins. The coaster whipped around corner after corner. Then suddenly slammed to a stopped.

Deidara jumped out of the car and punched his first in the air,

"That was awesome un!!!!!!!!!!! What's next un?" He ran down the stairs, falling down the last ten.

"Sunshine…!" Deidara jumped back up and smiled,

"I'm ok un!" Sasori just stood at the top of the stairs and shook his head.

They made their way through the park, Deidara fell in love with the safari. Sasori had to hold him the whole time, if not he would have ran off after a random animal. After the safari the red head took him to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Of their time together, Sasori found that the blonde loved those movies. After more rides Deidara had found the camera, and started taking random pictures of everything.

The thing Sasori loved the most was how the blonde smiled all the time, he never saw him with out one. His eye's sparkled. It was like everything that happened in the past never happened. Sasori turned to look at Deidara , and froze.

Deidara was frozen in spot, staring off. Sasori followed his eye's, and spotted a slightly chubby man, with a little boy around eight. Sasori walked back to him,

"Sunshine what is wrong?" Deidara grabbed on to the older man shirt,

"Rape…" He gasped. Sasori turned back to the man, and put the pieces together. He pulled Deidara close blocking his view.

"Shhh…it's ok, he cant hurt you now…" Sasori whispered calming in his ear, the red head started to walk away, blonde in hand. Sasori sat him down on the closet bench. Deidara was in tears now, and close to hyperventilating.

Sasori whipped his tears away, and kneeled in front of him,

"He wont hurt you, no one will hurt you sunshine, I'm here for you, I always will be." He placed his finger under his chin, and lifted his face. He bright blue eye's were glassy. Sasori took a step back, he knew what was coming. Deidara would go into a fit, and not want anyone to touch him.

"Danna…don't leave me un…don't leave…" Deidara cried out, and look at his Danna in a pleading way.

"I'm not leaving you sunshine." Sasori smiled a sweet smile. Deidara reached out, Sasori took a hesitate step forward. Deidara grabbed him and pulled himself up, holding him tight. Sasori moved so the blonde was sitting on his lap. The read head tucked Deidara's head under his chin, and let him cry.

After the little incident, Deidara went back to almost normal, still hyper, and happy, but he was a little paranoid. Always glancing behind them. They continued through the park, the one thing the blonde had to do before they left was ride the tea cups.

"I have wanted to ride these ever since I was little and saw them on TV un!" He chirped and they hoped into the ride. They started to spin and twirl. Blonde hair whipped around, blue eye's wide with excitement. Sasori couldn't pull his eye's away. The smile was beautiful. He never wanted it to disappear, and if things keep going they way they were, it wouldn't.

**how you enjoyed R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yeah I know it's short, live with it! Sorry though, I didn't have much for this chapie, I have only been to the beach once, and I got ate by sand fleas, not a good experience, and I really didn't want to put that in there so here ya go enjoy!**

**PS Some one brought it to my attention that my story resembles To Save Him, from Skyefox on DA, I really dont want to get into details, but if you want to know anything PM me, just to let ya'll know it was unintentional, and I want to apologize to Skyefox, Sorry hun, I love your stories, and cant wait to see what you do next.**

The sun beat down on his face as he looked over the ocean. It was his first time seeing something so big. He clasped his hands in front of his face and giggled,

"It's so big Danna un!" Sasori chuckled, plopping down on the beach towel.

"Just be careful sunshine."

"Danna…why don't you come swimming with me un." Deidara put on his best pouting face,

"I will in a little bit, now sit down so I can put sun screen on you." Deidara humped and plopped in front of the red head. Deidara had put all of his hair in a ponytail, making it easy to take care of. Sasori squirted the lotion on his hand and rub it on the blondes pale back,

"Ahh! That's cold un!" Sasori rolled his eye's and continued to coat the blonde. A soft moan escaped his lips as the red head ran his hand over the blondes chest.

"Your done, now go have fun sunshine." Deidara pecked his Danna's lips and ran off,

"Thanks Danna un!" Sasori smiled, watching the blonde run into the water, almost being knocked over when a wave crashed into him. Sasori pulled a book out of his bag, and popped it open to his page. He continued to glance up, watching the blonde. Deidara ran out of the water,

"Come on Danna, play with me un!" Sasori looked up lazily. Deidara just grabbed his hand and pulled him away. Sasori's book went flying over his shoulder. Deidara stopped in front of a pile of sand and a bucket. This would be a new experience for the both of them, neither one had ever made a sand castle before. Deidara walked over to the ocean, filled the bucket, and walked back, pouring the water on the sand. The blonde plopped down and started to mold it. Sasori rolled his eye's and sat beside the blonde, squishing the wet sand together.

Deidara jumped up and chuckled as he stuck the last shell on the castle. It wasn't the best thing ever. It was lopsided, and they each had different view on what it should look like. Which started their famous art argument. Deidara got mad and stormed off. Sasori kicked in half the castle, and ran after the blonde.

He found him sitting under a palm tree crying. Sasori wrapped an arm around him, comforting. Deidara tried pushing him away, but Sasori wouldn't let go, and kept apologizing. Deidara finally gave up, and they went back to work on the kicked in castle.

The couple stood back, wrapped in each others arms, and admired their work. Deidara chuckled, Sasori glanced down at him,

"What…?"

"You'll see un!" At that moment the castle was blew sky high, sand went flying everywhere. Deidara punched his fist in the air.

"That was awesome un!" He glanced over at his Danna, who was covered with sand,

"How did you get explosives through the airport?" Deidara just smiled and shrugged. "That's the first time I ever saw you blow something up ya know?"

"Write it down, it will be something to remember un!" Deidara stuck his tongue out.

"Stick your tongue out again, and see what happens." Deidara stuck it out again playfully. Sasori reached forward and tickled the blondes sides, he giggled and ran away from his Danna. Sasori chased after him, gliding his hand up and down his sides. Deidara tripped over his feet, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

Sasori propped himself up, and stared down at the blonde. Deidara giggled, and smiled. Sasori leaned down and captured his lips. He ran his hands up Sasori's arms, and linked them around his neck. Sasori pulled away panting, he leaned down and nipped at his lovers collar bone.

Deidara moaned, and turned his head to the side. Sasori took the access, nipping and licking every inch of the neck he could reach. Deidara giggled and pulled at the red hair, pulling Sasori back to his lips. They stayed like that for hours, holding, caressing, and kissing. Enjoying every moment they had together.

The sun slowly sank into the ocean, throwing rainbows of pink, purple, and orange across the sky. Deidara smiled up at Sasori, the orange and pink dancing off them, san squishing around their feet as they treaded across the beach. Sasori had a arm draped over the blondes shoulders. Sasori returned the smile, and walked under a palm tree, taking a seat on the rock. Deidara joined him, cuddling as close as he could.

"Danna…thank you." Sasori glanced down at him,

"For what?"

"Everything…with out you, I would have nothing un. I would still be stuck be there with my father, getting rapped and beat everyday un." Sasori grip tightened around him at the mention of the past. "You saved me un."

"You don't have to thank me sunshine, I fell in love with you, I would have done it anyways."

"I love you too Danna un." They turned their attention back to the sun, as it finally fell behind the endless sea, bringing their whole world to blackness.

**Just to give you a hint the last line is foreshadowing hint, hint! Happiness doesn't last forever, trust me I know. Well hope you enjoy R&R **


	18. Chapter 18

**hello again, only 4 more chapies left. PS I'm working on two other storys, one should be out in a day or so, the other one I'm waiting till I get more chapies done, also to all of those people who have read and like HSL, I'm close to making maybe a one chapter sequel, so just be on the look out. thanks!~**

Granted Deidara did have fun on the trip, but he had more fun at home. He got to see all of his friends again.

Deidara hummed as he unpacked the suitcases. Then a thought hit him, he had to go back to school tomorrow. He hung his head, and sighed. Strong arms wrapped around his waist pulling him to a hard chest.

"What's wrong Sunshine?" Sasori whispered, nibbling on his ear.

"Do I have to go back to school un?"

"Of course, so you can get a good paying job and be able to pay for me when I'm old and cant leave the house." Deidara chuckled,

"Oh, I _will _take care of you un." He turned around, and kissed up the red head's neck.

"You sure you would when I'm old and wrinkly?" Deidara smacked him,

"Now you got me think of old people un!" Sasori chuckled.

"I'm not old yet…" Deidara leaned up and kissed him,

"Prove it, old man." Sasori pushed Dei back on the bed, and stood over him,

"Say old man one more time and see what happens."

"_old man _un!" He crashed their lips together, nibbling on his bottom lip for entrance, Deidara granted it. Deidara unbuttoned his shirt, and ran his hands over the pale, muscular chest. Sasori pulled away from his mouth to let him breath, and attacked his neck.

Deidara giggled and pulled him close. Sasori pulled Dei's black shirt over his head, twisting his nipple lightly. The blonde moaned. Sasori was lost in the bliss of his cry. Deidara took this chance to flip their positions.

"What are you doing?" Deidara smirked,

"I'm working on the future un. When I have to pleasure you un." A rope magically appeared in his hands. He tied Sasori's together.

"I'm not so sure I like this…" Deidara's smirk widened as he straddled his legs. He reached for the belt and pants. Cold air whipped around the red heads member, he gasped. He looked down just in time to see the blonde take the whole thing in. He moaned and shivered, this was so wrong, it was supposed to be the other way around. He glanced at the blonde again and moaned. He tightened the covers in his hands. Yes he did love the feel of the blondes mouth, but he liked to be in control. He felt himself nearing his peak. He moaned in bliss as his seeds filled his lovers mouth. Deidara drank happily, before kissing the red head again.

Sasori took this chance to flips positions again. He slipped his hands out of the lose not, and kicked his pants off the rest of the way. Deidara didn't care now, he got to pleasure his seme, he was happy. Sasori made way with the pants, he stuck three fingers at the corner of the blondes mouth. Deidara took them in happily, and lubricated them. Sasori moaned, and remembered what that mouth felt like elsewhere.

He removed the fingers and placed them at his entrance. He glanced at Deidara who nodded. He slid one finger in. Yeah they had done it a lot, but it still hurt the blonde. Deidara grunted, and the red head waited for him to adjust. He still didn't want to bring back any off the memories, even though it had been a while since that.

Dei nodded again, and he inserted another one, then the last. Sasori scissors him. Dei moaned as Sasori pulled them out and pushed them back in. He picked up the pace, hitting the prostate.

"Danna!" Sasori pulled his fingers out before entering his member. He waited for him to adjust before starting a slow and gently motion.

"Faster un! I'm not a fickle child, I wont break un!" Sasori picked up the pace, slamming into him. He couldn't control his moans anymore. He hit the blondes sweet spot.

"Danna!!!!!!!" He began to pump the blonde, continuing to thrust. Deidara released in his lovers hands. His muscles tighten, and Sasori released in him. Sasori panted over his partner. He loved to see the blonde wanting, and needing him. Deidara smiled at him through pants, Sasori returned it. He collapsed on the blonde, sweaty skin slapping together.

Deidara played with the messy red locks,

"You are getting old Danna, I think I found a grey hair un." Sasori rolled his eye's. Sasori found some strength to pull out and lay beside him. Deidara rolled up beside him, laying his head on his chest. Sasori kissed the top of his head, and brushed the tangled blonde hair. Deidara smirked, before taking the red head's nipple in his mouth, and playing with it.

"Dei…please, I tired, and I don't want another boner." Deidara sighed, and pulled away.

"Your right Sunshine, I am getting old, and I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be able to keep up with you much longer." He kissed his forehead.

"Danna, it's fine, it's not the physical attention I like un, it's being with some one who cares about me un."

"Good." The phone rang. Deidara pulled away, and answered it,

"Hello!"

"I know where you are bitch, you thought you could hide, you were wrong." The line went dead. Deidara held the phone away from his ear, and stared at the wall in shock. Sasori took notice, and sat up,

"What's wrong sunshine?" Deidara turned slowly,

"He knows where I am un."

**duh duh duuuuuuuhhhhhhhh... R&R**


	19. Chapter 19

**yoo heres the next chapie, have fun, and fear my evil author powers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Deidara sat on the couch. Everything was turning wrong. Why couldn't he let Deidara be happy. Deidara sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Hands rested on his shoulder, He jumped.

"Don't be scared sunshine, it's just me…" He started massaging the blondes shoulders. Deidara moaned and leaned back into the touch. Sasori walked around the couch, and straddled his lap,

"Want me to occupy your mind?" He captured the blondes lips, plunging his tongue in. Deidara tangled his hands in the red hair, as Sasori moved to his neck,

"You know Danna, there is something I would like to try un."

"What is that?" He mumbled against his neck. Deidara flipped, so he was laying on top of him. He nibbled on his Danna's neck,

"I would like to do you un." Sasori pushed him off,

"Is there anything else I can do?" Deidara pouted,

"Why wont you let me un?"

"Because you will always be uke." He tapped Deidara's nose. Deidara pouted as Sasori walked into the kitchen. Deidara grumbled and walked after him. Sasori was filling the coffee pot with water. Deidara smirked and walked up behind him. He wrapped his arms around his waist, and reached up to nibbled on his neck.

"Are you still trying at it sunshine?" Deidara's smirk grew as he reached his hand in his Danna's pants, gripping his member. Sasori's knees buckled and he leaned against the cabinet. His breath came out staggered as Deidara squeezed.

"I'm not trying…I'm winning un." He whispered seductively by his ear. Sasori's knuckled turned white as the blonde pumped him. Deidara nibbled on his ear.

"Dei…dara…"

"I think you need to relax Danna un. Enjoy." Sasori leaned back,

"Sunshine please…" Deidara pulled his hand out, and Sasori sighed. Sasori was flipped around and had his pants undone. A loud crash came from the front room. Deidara pulled away and turned to find the noise. Sasori took this chance to re-zip his pants. Deidara jumped up and wrapped himself around Sasori. Sasori kissed the blonde head, and pulled away, going to find the noise. Deidara reached out, but couldn't grab his arms. Deidara walked after him, keeping close. The front window was broken, a rock lay on the floor. Sasori picked it up and pulled the paper away from it,

"_If I don't get him back a lot worse will happen than a broken window." _

Deidara gulped as he read over Sasori's shoulder,

"Danna…just let me go un." Sasori turned to him, gripping his shoulders,

"After everything, hell no! no little threat from him is going to make me send you back! Don't talk stupid!" Deidara quivered away,

"I don't want him to hurt you un…" Sasori sighed, and pulled him close as the tears started,

"He will never touch me sunshine, don't worry about me. But until he gets caught, I want you to stay with someone."

"No!"

"Danna No!"

"Deidara it's only for a few days, till they can catch him." He kissed the blondes forehead, and walked away. Deidara started to cry at seeing him, thinking it could be the last time he would see his lover.

"Don't worry we will take good care of him!" Konan yelled as Sasori walked away. Pein grumbled something about interrupting his fun. They turned and headed to the house. Deidara followed sluggishly. Now on to the fun…

"Konan where is the soup un?" Deidara walked into the room, and froze. Ok he could taste his lunch. He covered his mouth, "Never mine un." He ran away. Pein looked at Konan,

"You'd think he never saw two people having sex." Konan rolled his eyes.

"Pein, I need help with my home…" He took one look and ran away.

"Is it safe to come in un?"

"Yes hun, just making cookies." Deidara sighed and walked into the kitchen, before turning around and leaving.

"What now, we have clothes on!" Konan rolled her eye's,

"We just have undies on hun."

"Danna, please let me come back un."

"_Come on sunshine, just a little longer. And what's so bad, most people love spending time with their friends."_

"They aren't friends, they are rabbits un! I've lost count of how many times I have walked in on them un!" Sasori sighed over the phone,

"_If you want you can come over after school tomorrow. But be patient, you have only been there for five days sunshine." _it was Deidara's turn to sigh,

"Ok, Danna, I'll come after school un…"

"_I miss you…"_

"I miss you too un…I love you."

"_I love you too…bye." _

"Bye."

It was the first day in a while that Deidara was actually happy at school. He couldn't get his mind off of getting to see his Danna. The bell rang and he knocked anyone over who crossed his path. He ran out of the building and towards his Danna's house. Almost getting hit by a car, but nothing could wipe the smile off his face. He ran up to the door and pulled his key out.

"Danna I ha…" The sight before his blue eye's sent shivers down his spine. Sasori stood in front of him, fear across his face. Deidara's father stood a little ways away from them, gun pointed at the red head.

"Nice to see you again bitch! You thought you could hide, well…you were wrong. And once I get down with you, you will never think of doing that again."

Deidara couldn't find words, everything crashed down in front of him.

"Run Sunshine, save yourself."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN! R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

**yo two more chapies after this. not much else, enojy!**

"I'm not leaving you un!"

"Smart for someone who failed school."

"Just so you know I'm getting B's in about every class un!"

"You know intelligence doesn't really matter all that matters is if people like your ass."

"He is more than a piece of trash!"

"This must be your shrink, I knew nothing good ever came from them." He pointed the gun at the red head, "Wait, isn't it against the law for you to do anything with your patience?" Sasori said nothing, he already excepted the fact that he could lose his job if found. He had already told himself Deidara was worth it.

"He's worth my job…" Deidara stared in shock at him. It never really crossed his mind that he could lose his job for what he was doing, but what caught him off guard the most was that he was willing to lose everything for him.

"Are you sure this little sluts really worth your job? Please! Ha! You job probably pays more then one night on the streets." Sasori clinched his fist. He never wanted to think of Deidara like that. Deidara shivered behind him, he didn't want to think of it either. After having something good, you didn't want to go back.

"so are you going to give him back, or do I have to use this gun I bought?"

"I would never give him back to you."

"What a shame…" He cocked the gun and aimed,

"Get down!" Deidara jumped and tackled him behind the couch. The gun fired, nearly missing him. Sasori dug through his pocket, and handed his phone to the blonde,

"Call the police." Sasori pulled a gun out of his pants. Deidara put the phone to his ear,

"When did you start caring a gun un?"

"When you got that call from your dad…" He clicked the gun and aimed over the couch. He fired, and grabbed Deidara and ran to their room. Deidara finally got through,

"_How may I help you?"_

"There's a guy in our house with a gun and firing at us un, we live at 3215 North 5th street, please hurry." The gun was fired at his head, he ducked, barley missing it. Sasori ran in the room, pulling the blonde in, and shutting and locking the door behind them. He pushed the dresser in front of the door. He ran to the window and opened it.

"Get out!" Deidara looked at him,

"I'm not leaving you un!"

"Please sunshine…" Sasori gave a pleading look. Deidara gulped before running over and crushing their lips together. Everything seemed to disappear as they kissed.

"Promise me I will see you again, alive un." Sasori smiled a reassuring smile,

"Promise…" He pushed him towards the window. The door was being pushed against and the dresser wasn't holding up. Deidara took one last look before jumping out the window. Sasori glanced out to watch the blonde run away. The door was kicked open, and the gun was pointed at him again. Sasori was getting really sick of looked down the barrel of a gun.

"What kind of a sick man would sell their own son?" Hokoja chuckled,

"I don't care about him! He's just a way to get money." Sasori grinded his teeth together. He really hated this man,

"What I don't understand is why you beat him."

"He's nothing to me, and was a way to get anger out."

"You're a sick bastard." Hokoja chuckled again.

"He used to scream that at me when I beat him." Sasori finger tightened around the trigger, he was just itching to shoot it again. "Now where is he?"

"Long gone by now." Hokoja growled.

"Where is he going?!" Sasori snickered. The gun fired, Sasori jumped out of the way, just missing it. He pulled the gun, and fired. Both guns fired at the same time, and both men fell to the ground.

By now the tears were pouring down his face. He stopped to catch his breath. Squad cars turned the corner, followed by an ambulance. Deidara watched as they turned the corner again, and headed towards Sasori's house. He sighed, and ran back to the house, yay more running.

The cars were surrounding the house, a few officers ran in the door. Deidara ran up to the police,

"_We found two people both shot and laying on the bed room floor…" _Deidara heart sunk. Sasori was shot? Deidara would never let that bastard live it down.

"Please ma'am step back."

"You don't understand, I was the one who called the police un. I was in the house, my husband let me escape un." He almost slapped himself for saying husband, but he let it go, it might get him what he wanted. Deidara ran to the door as they brought someone out on a stretcher. The police officer held him back.

Red hair poked over the stretcher. Deidara started fighting with the officer to let him. Another stretcher came out, and now the only reason he wanted near it was to cause more pain. One of the officers offered Deidara a ride, and Deidara took him up on it.

Deidara waited in the waiting room. Konan, Pein, and Hidan, surrounded him. He had already balled his eye's out, so there wasn't nothing left. He sniffed once. The police walked by caring out Hokoja in a wheelchair. Deidara caught sight of his father and jumped up. He charged at him, Hidan was quick, he jumped after the blonde, restraining him.

Deidara fought with Hidan, almost getting away, until Pein started helping.

"I hate you you Bastard! You ruined my life un! You took everything from me! Now you want to take him! I hate you un!!!!!!!!" Deidara screamed after him. Hokoja flashed him a death glare as the officers escorted him. Deidara fell to his knee's as another spring of water was tapped, and his tears flowed like water falls. Konan walked over to him and kneeled, pulling him into a tight hug, letting the water works flow.

Deidara had fell asleep an hour ago. Konan was close to sleep when Pein came back with her coffee. She smiled as a thank you, and drank. Trying to keep Deidara calm was wearing her out. And the fact none of the doctors knew what was going on didn't help the blonde. After the fight with his father, Deidara hadn't stopped shaking. Konan asked what his father had done, but didn't get much of an answer out of him besides a glazed look.

Konan finished her coffee with a frown, she needed more than that. She sighed, and watched the doctor walk by for the hundredth time, only this time, he stopped by her.

"Deidara…" She nodded and shook the blonde lightly. He moaned and blinked, looking at the doctor. "Deidara, Sasori is…"

**another cliffhanger! tadah! R&R**


	21. Chapter 21

**yo peeps one more chapter after this, and i have to say it was fun writting, now i will have more time for phobia this! woot! now onto the story.**

_Konan finished her coffee with a frown, she needed more than that. She sighed, and watched the doctor walk by for the hundredth time, only this time, he stopped by her. _

"_Deidara…" She nodded and shook the blonde lightly. He moaned and blinked, looking at the doctor. "Deidara, Sasori is…"_

"…He is going to be fine. Everything turned out fine, we had to operate close to his heart, and we thought it wasn't going to work, but it did. You may go see him now, but I'm warning you don't put too much stress on him right now."

He barley finished before Deidara became a flash of yellow lightning. Deidara found the room with ease, he had paced in front of the door many times. Sasori was laying in the bed, muddy eye's closed. Deidara walked up to him slowly. He stopped in front of him, and reached out to lightly caressed his cheek. Sasori leaned into the touch, and his eye's opened. He spotted the blonde and smiled. Deidara smiled back, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It's all my fault un…" Confusion crossed the red head's face,

"Nothings your fault sunshine."

"Don't give me that shit un! If it wasn't for me your wouldn't be in this hospital bed un." Sasori reached out and pulled the blonde to him,

"I was the one who stayed in the house with a sociopath and a gun, it was my choice." Deidara cried into his chest, Sasori let him, stroking his hair. "Besides, he will never hurt you again now, he will be locked away for a long time." Deidara flashed him a curious glance, "You'll find out…" About the time two officers walked in,

"Akasuna Sasori… we need to ask you a few questions." Sasori nodded,

"But can you give us a minute, Dei's still a little upset, can I finish calming him down?" The officers exchanged glances then nodded, before stepping out of the room. Deidara took a seat beside Sasori on the bed and snuggled close to him.

"Sunshine, try not to act surprised by what I say, go along with it." Deidara nodded, and Sasori reached up and kissed him.

"I'm just glad you are ok un."

"I promised you I would." He stated pulling him close. The officers walked back in,

"We have to get back to the office soon can…"

"Fine go ahead."

"Deidara where have you been living?"

"You came here to talk to me, not him."

"We were going to talk to him later, and because he is here, it would be easier to get it over with now."

"It's ok Danna, I was living with my friends Pein and Konan, they go to the same school as me un." which wasn't a lie, he had been living with them for a few days.

"How did you find out about Sasori?"

"My school sent me to him, they thought I was a troubled teen, I never did anything in school, and mouthed off to the teachers un."

"How did things work out for you two?"

"We didn't get along at first un. But after some time I started to open up."

"We checked at your office for Deidara's files, but the secretary told us you gave them to another shrink why did you do that?"

"After some time I found out what Deidara felt for me, and as you know, that's never good. So I decided to give that assignment to someone else. Shortly after I did that, I learned my true feelings for him."

"How long have you two been together?"

"About a week, or two."

"Would you say that too Deidara?"

"I would un, and it was the best time of my life un! It was the only time in my life I felt complete un!"

"How long has your father been beating you?

"Since I was 6, a year after mom died. He started selling me when I was 8 un." The officers nodded and got ready to leave,

"What's going to happen to him un?"

"After all the evidence he wont be seeing the light of day for a long time."

"What evidence did you find un?"

"Well when your boyfriend stayed back he had a voice recorder recording the whole thing, he got Hokoja to admit to everything." A smile crossed the blondes face. Deidara hugged Sasori.

"Sasori…and because everything else you said is true, we'll say nothing about your job. You would have got hauled in for shooting someone, but it was self-defense, he did shoot at you first…" Sasori nodded. The officers left the room, and Deidara pounced on the red head.

"Danna everything worked out un!" Sasori chuckled,

"Ow… yeah it did." Deidara jumped off him,

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you un." He covered his mouth with his hands and looked over the red heads body. Sasori smiled,

"Want to see my scare?" Deidara smiled and nodded, Sasori pulled the robe down and showed him the stitches.

"That's so manly un." Deidara giggled like a school girl. Sasori caressed his cheek,

"Get some sleep sunshine, you look tired." Deidara nodded and curled up in the over stuffed chair.

The heart monitor was in overdrive. Deidara awoke to the sound. Nurses rushed into the room.

"What's going on un?"

"Please get him out of here!" One nurse screamed. A male nurse picked him up and carried him out kicking and screaming. Konan was outside talking to Pein when they brought him out.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"He's going into cardiac arrest." He rushed back into the room to help the others. Deidara ran after him, just to be pulled back by Pein,

"Deidara, let them do their job." Deidara broke into tears again.

"I thought everything was going to be ok un!" He balled into Konan's shirt. Konan rubbed his back, she looked up, but Pein was gone.

Pein walked into the small room downstairs, taking a seat. He looked up at the Cross, and bowled his head,

'_I know I'm not the person to be asking for your help because I don't deserve it, but please make sure Sasori is ok. After everything that dumb blonde has been through it's the least you could do to make up for it…"_

**dun dun duuuuuu just when ypu thought everything was ok! R&R**


	22. Chapter 22

**i want to tank everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this story to favs or alerts, but it is time for me to let this baby bird fly away, and move on to my other ones. so enjoy the last chapie of Sunshine In The Rain!**

Deidara walked back into the room, a bottle of pop in his hand. Drawing Sasori out of his thoughts. Oh yes, things have come a long way from three months ago. Deidara took his seat in the over stuffed chair, pulled closer to the red heads bed.

"You sure you don't want anything un?" Sasori shook his head, just smiling at him, "What un?" Sasori shook his head,

"I was just think of three months ago…" Deidara smirked,

"Three months ago you life wasn't exciting as it is now un." Sasori joined him in laughter. Sasori scooted over and patted the spot on the bed. Deidara joined him. Sasori wrapped a arm around him, pulling him close. The nurse walked in,

"Ma'am if you don't mind you are going to have the leave the room, visiting hours are over." Deidara nodded,

"I'll leave in a minute un." She left the room, and Sasori chuckled,

"Ma'am…?" Deidara rolled his eye's,

"I don't really care, they have called me ma'am, sir, him, her un." Deidara got up to leave, Sasori caught him, and twirled him around,

"Sunshine, will you go home and sleep instead of sleeping in the waiting room." Deidara sighed, but nodded. Sasori smiled. Deidara leaned down and kissed him on the lips, Sasori slipped his tongue over his bottom lip, Deidara opened his mouth, letting Sasori take dominance.

"You know sunshine, it will be a while before we can have any fun," He licked his lips, "And you don't know how bad I want you…" Deidara shivered at the thought of feeling his Danna inside of him. "Now go home sunshine, and sleep well…" He kissed him again. Deidara smiled and walked towards the door stopping in the doorway and turning back to him.

"You know…" Sasori tilted his head waiting for him to continue, "In the end, I did find my Sunshine In The Rain."

**Irony! I love it! ahhh well thank you again guys, and i hope you come to enjoy my other stories too. PS there will not be a sequel to this one, i want to work on my other stories, but thanks again bye!**


End file.
